A Dark Place
by Tainted-Bardock
Summary: Bella's dream has always to be a doctor, just like her father, but Edward, her controlling and demeaning ex- boyfriend is making it very difficult for her. Bella must over- come things that no person wants to see, or have dealt them. Bella's dream is everything to her, can she make it?
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters, only the plot is mine.**

**Big Thanks to sue273 for being my beta**

**Chapter One**

I was a young woman of eighteen living in Leeds at the time my life ended. I had been at the peak of my social and academic life: a straight A student, and a dutiful daughter and friend. I had so many dreams spread before me, but my main goal in life was to become a doctor like my father, so I was studying human biology and chemistry in college. I was expected to get married and settle down, but there was no way that was the life for me. I had always been independent, even as a child. I loved my mother dearly, but although she was content with the stay at home life, she knew that I would not be. She was supportive of my choice, but not as much as my father was. I think he was secretly proud that I wanted to be just like him. I'd always been fascinated with how the body works and all the different things that could be detected from a little sign or symptom. Doctors coped under immense pressure and had one of the most rewarding jobs, but it could also be painful, especially when they lost a patient. I would be doing something I loved, while saving people's lives.

I enjoyed an occasional day out with my friends, and the odd evening out with my boyfriend. I only ever saw him in the evenings and it had gotten boring. I didn't want to hurt him, but he was not what I wanted. Besides, he wanted a stay at home wife and wouldn't support me in my choice to become a doctor. He said that it wouldn't happen because there were so few female doctors that could handle the life. However, I was determined that I was going to make it. He also didn't like the fact that I wouldn't drink. I never saw the point in pouring alcohol down my neck when all it did was turn people into raving violent lunatics. I know that would never happen with Edward, he hardly ever drank, but when he did, he held it just fine, but I was weary nonetheless. You just never knew when something could set someone off.

I got home after a grueling day at college and walked in to find my father sat with one of the other doctors from the hospital, and Jasper, from my college. I could only assume that the doctor was Jasper's father. I played the dutiful daughter and asked if anyone wanted tea. Father just looked at me. He knew that I knew how he took his tea. Jasper asked for black and two sugars and father's doctor friend that he had tea with nothing in it.

I wandered off to the kitchen, filled the kettle and as I turned to put it on the stove, I found Jasper standing in the doorway smiling at me; he did have a lovely smile.

"Can I help with anything?" he asked.

"Yes, could you get the milk out of the fridge, please?" I answered.

He turned to the fridge and reached for the milk. It was as he was reaching and leaning slightly forward that I noticed what a lovely bum he had, all round and firm looking. I'd love to dig my nails into that! Whoa? Where did that thought come from? I shook my head to clear the images that were forming in my mind. I made the tea, put the cups on the tray and headed back to the living room with Jasper trailing behind me. We had quite a spacious living room, all decorated with calming, pale colours that made you feel peaceful the second you walked into it.

"Father, would you mind if I sat in on this conversation?" I asked as I handed out the cups.

"Not at all, dear. I know how keen you are to learn!" my father chuckled. "This is Carlisle. He works with me in the hospital." He smiled, nodding towards his doctor friend.

Carlisle took my hand lightly and shook it. He was quite a handsome guy: blonde, hazel-eyed, tall, slim figure and a small smile. I had never met nor had Jasper mentioned his mother, so I had no idea where he got his pale skin and deep blue eyes. They were almost black as the night sky. His hair was blonde, almost like the colour of straw..

I listened intently as Carlisle spoke to my father about a patient who had been admitted earlier. He had severe burns on his tongue and throat. Carlisle said he was certain they were chemical burns and not caused by a cigarette or something that had exploded in his mouth, but he just couldn't work out what the chemical was. He was sure it was his mother's doing. She had been reported on more than one occasion to social services. As I listened, my mind wandered back to the day I had taken my friend, Leah, to the hospital because she had accidentally swallowed ammonia. Then it hit me. Her mouth, tongue and throat had been badly burnt and the skin had been peeling!

"Carlisle! Sorry to interrupt, but does your patient have the skin peeling from his mouth and tongue? Is he really struggling to breathe in fits and bouts, like he's trying to breathe around air pockets stuck in his throat?" I said quickly.

"Why yes, Bella. Why ever do you ask?"

"I had a friend, you remember her, father? Leah? She accidentally swallowed ammonia and her mouth, tongue and throat were severely burnt, and she struggled to breathe at times like she was trying to breathe around air pockets or had a really large burp stuck!" I was practically shouting by this point.

"Of course, Bella, I had totally forgotten about Leah's incident and I was the one who treated her! Carlisle, let's get to the hospital and see if we can try and help this patient of yours," my father said.

I looked on as they left in a rush. I prayed that social services would now see what a horribly evil mother this boy had, remove him from her care, and give him a decent start in life. How long would it be that he would end up permanently disfigured, or worse, dead? I glanced at Jasper and noticed that he was staring at me in what I could only guess was wonder.

"What, Jasper? Didn't think a mere girl like me would be able to help?" I snickered, but not unkindly.

"No, I just... I guess I just never noticed how smart you are," he grinned sheepishly, "but you might have actually just saved that poor boy's life. You're studying to become a doctor, aren't you?"

"Yes, it's always been something that I have wanted to do, and now I know for sure this is what I want."

"Wow, you are amazing, Bella, so bright and loving. You were made for this kind of job," he chuckled.

I looked at Jasper and wondered... Perhaps I could be myself around him, and not have him look at me as if he was ashamed of me and what I had dreamt of doing all my life. I guessed my father would also approve! I held back my snicker as I thought of my father's face if I ever told him I wanted to court Jasper. Not that it was a bad idea but... well... perhaps some time to myself would be nice.

**Chapter Two**

I went to college the next day as normal and noticed my boyfriend waiting for me by the gates. Edward, my boyfriend, was always waiting there. Like I couldn't get into the college myself, or as if I needed an escort or bodyguard because I was hardly ever sought after. People knew how seriously I took my studies and anyone who wanted any kind of "other" relationship had no chance. I didn't have time for frolics behind the science building. I looked up into Edward's face and realized... I did not love this man at all. In fact, I had come to hate him. Always mothering me and fussing as if I was a china doll. Even my own father never treated me that way, and I was his daughter for Christ's sake!

"Edward, we have to talk. I don't want this anymore. I won't become a stay at home wife. I will always pursue my dream of becoming a doctor, and as you will stop at nothing to hinder it for me, I can't see you anymore. It's over. I'm sorry." I cringed, waiting for a sad look and was shocked when I looked up to see pure anger and hatred emanating from him.

"Nobody dumps me," he hissed."You'll regret the day that you ever chased a stupid dream and dumped me, you bitch." And with that, he turned on his heels and walked into the college.

I had never seen anything like it! I was shaking and really scared at the dramatic change I had just witnessed from Edward. It was as if he was someone else entirely. One minute, he was fussing about me, and the next, he was calling me a bitch! I had never been called that by anyone. I was still shaking when Jasper arrived at college and he saw me starting to cry because of what had just happened. He pulled me into his arms, no questions asked, and no pushing for information. He held me as he let me cry out my hurt, fear and anger and the way I had just been treated.

"Whatever it is, Bella, it's not worth this amount of crying. It'll right itself if it's meant to and if not, well, you'll find a way to carry on," he smiled softly.

"I don't want it to right itself, Jasper. I just broke up with Edward and he was horrible to me. Saying that I was going to regret it and be sorry. He even called me a bitch!"

"He did fucking what?" I had never heard Jasper swear so either he was really pissed or he just never swore when I was around.

"Leave it, Jasper, he's not worth it. I haven't wanted to be with him for some time now. I just never noticed what a dark side he had," I muttered.

Jasper said nothing more, and gently pushed me forward. We headed to Chemistry together. I was so grateful that he turned up when he did, and on the plus side, Edward was not in any of my classes - or stupid lessons for stupid people with stupid dreams as he called them. Edward was interested in anything that could make money and give him a comfortable life. I wanted so much more. Money was of no interest to me, it was material and only that. It wasn't the foundation on which you started a relationship, or the way to get a patient to trust you, or make sure that you found the right cure or treatment for what a patient needed.

The rest of my day went by in a blur. Although I was concentrating, a part of my mind kept wondering whether Edward was simply angry or if he really meant to make good on his threat. I resolved that I would not talk to him and he could go to hell for all I cared. No one had any right to speak to me in the way that he did. As the final class for the day finished, I found Jasper waiting outside the room for me.

"I'll take you home to make sure that creep doesn't try anything," he offered.

"Please, Jasper, if you wouldn't mind just for today. My nerves are shot."

I didn't realize just how scared I had been all day, that I might bump into him and a confrontation would start. I was not very adept at handling that type of situation, as I had never been in one before. I would probably end up crawling off to hide under a desk somewhere so as not to be made to face it. I wasn't a coward; I simply hated being forced to do something that made me uncomfortable. I was not about to have a slanging match with my ex just because he had his panties in a bunch.

I walked behind Jasper to his car. I didn't even know he drove. I assumed that someone picked him up. The Cullen family came from good money, everyone knew that his family was rich, but no one ever knew the professions of his parents. I now know that his father is a doctor, a consultant no less. I found out earlier in the week, but there was still never any mention of his mother.

We arrived at the driveway to my house and Jasper asked if he could have my number. I had no issue with this so gave him the number from memory. I had a funny feeling that I would be getting a text later in the day once he made it home himself. Thanking him for the lift, I waved goodbye as he drove off. I went in, said hi to my mother and father and went to my room as I had studies to be getting on with. My father chuckled and said something about having my head screwed on right; I knew he was proud of me.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I heard my mobile bleep and almost giggled to myself, no telling whom that would be! Dumping my bag on the bed, I sat down as I took my phone out.

**I meant what I said - you'll be sorry, bitch.**

Holy fuck, Edward! Oh God, what was I going to do? Maybe he would calm down after a while. He was just angry at being dumped as most lads his age were.

My phone bleeped again.

**Check your bag, you bitch. I left you a little present**.

**Chapter Three**

With my hands shaking violently, I opened the clasp on the retro handbag. It had one of those old magnetic clasps and two straps a little like a backpack. As I peered inside, I saw what Edward had left me: the mutilated body of a cat. My father burst into the room and I wondered why. I could suddenly hear screaming and I realized it was coming from me. He must have run up the stairs when he heard me screaming like a banshee.

"What on earth is all the screaming about, Bella?" he said.

I pointed to my phone and then my bag while I sobbed hysterically. I was terrified. How could Edward do that to some poor defenseless creature? It was insane. Cursing a blue streak, my father took my bag and phone downstairs. I could hear him on the phone to the police. I was too shocked to do anything. I didn't care what happened. There was no way that I could study now - my books and papers were covered in blood and guts. I ran down the hall to the bathroom and threw up. I stayed until I was left dry retching and my stomach was empty. I felt a cool cloth placed against my forehead. I looked through the tears in my eyes to find my mother gazing sadly at me; she knew that I had been unhappy in my relationship with Edward, but had hoped it would work itself out.

"I am so glad that you ditched Edward now and not later in life, honey. I had no idea he could be like this," Mother sighed.

I figured this was her way of apologizing for trying to get me to stay with someone I didn't want to be with. I wanted Jasper. The thought rang out in my mind clear as day. I didn't know if it was trying to tell me I wanted him now while I was scared and upset or if I wanted him for my own. I brushed it aside; I had other things to deal with. Like a neurotic ex-boyfriend. I heard my father coming back up the stairs. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me downstairs. He placed me on the sofa and came back with a cup of tea. It was sweet, but I knew he had given it to me for the shock. After a shock like that, the best thing was a strong hit of sugar.

"The police have said that they will be round in an hour to take a statement, Bella. You'll need to tell them everything that caused this. Your mother tells me you've dumped Edward." I nodded silently. "Well, I can't say I'm upset at that. I never liked the boy anyway," he muttered.

"Daddy... I'm scared."

My father smiled at the endearment I used as a small child. I hadn't used it since I was ten years old. I think he had missed it a little. He stroked my cheek saying everything would be fine and to sit tight while we waited for the police to arrive.

The doorbell rang to announce their arrival.

"Isabella? I'm Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police. I need to take a statement of what happened today," he said soothingly.

"I felt unhappy with my boyfriend so I told him that I wanted to end things. He's just not right for me. Anyway, I expected him to be sad, hurt even, but the anger was vengeful. He said that I would rue the day I dumped him and he would make me sorry. Then he called me a bitch. I got a ride home with my college friend, Jasper, gave him my number in case I wanted picking up in the morning and when I got upstairs, I received a message from Edward saying he meant what he said and another message saying to look in my bag, as he had left me a present. The texts are still on my phone."

I could see Chief Swan making notes and nodding through my dictation, but he didn't actually say anything. I knew that he was concentrating on getting everything written down. When he looked up at me confused, I told him that was everything. He looked even more confused.

"I have to ask this, Bella, but have you been seeing anyone else while seeing Edward? Any reason for him to fly off the handle like this?"

"No, Chief Swan. Apart from our age-old argument that I won't be a stay at home wife and that I am going to do my best to become a doctor. He doesn't approve. He thinks that we would have gotten married and I'd stay at home raising his children. I've dreamt of being a doctor since I was a child," I cried.

"A doctor, huh? Good for you. Did you give him any indication that you wanted to get married in the first place?" he queried.

"No! I haven't even had sex with him!" I shouted. "The furthest he has got with me is a kiss."

I was mildly embarrassed at having to mention sex in front of my parents, but I knew that Chief Swan needed to know everything. The truth was I didn't really have any answers for him. There was no reason I could think of that would have caused Edward to behave the way he had.

"I'll need to take your phone, Bella, but I can get your friend, Jasper, was it? I can get his number from it for you, in case you need that ride in the morning," he chuckled.

I think he knew that I had told a minor white lie and that I had not mentioned Jasper to my parents yet and so, thankfully, he had kept my little secret hidden for me. He wrote down the number from the phone and gave me it on a piece of paper from his notepad. He also packed up my bag and papers and so on for examining. I said that I didn't ever want them back as all I'll see is that poor dead cat. Chief Swan informed me that as they had solid proof he had committed the crime, they were going to go straight round to his place and take him in for questioning. I gave out a small sigh of relief. I doubted I would be seeing him at college tomorrow.

**Chapter Four**

Once the Chief had left for the night, my father came into the room and handed me a bag. I peered inside and saw that he had gotten me a new phone. I smiled softly and thanked him. He said he had put it on contract so that I could text all I wanted. He winked at me and I knew he knew about Jasper. I jumped up, hugged him for the phone, and whispered that I loved him. He was my Daddy and I loved him so much right then. I dragged myself upstairs and tapped out a quick text to Jasper.

**Can I have a ride to college in the morning please? I need a friend x**

The reply was almost instant.

**Of course, Bella. Pick you up at 7am? x**

My heart stuttered slightly at the kiss on the end of the text. I quelled it, saying he probably did it to all his friends who were girls. But was I only a friend, my mind whispered at me. I scolded it and quickly tapped out one last text before I drifted off exhausted.

**Thanks Jas, you're an angel. See you in the morning. I'm going to sleep. Will tell all in the morning. Night. x**

I heard my phone bleep but I was too tired to look and drifted into a fitful and nightmare-filled sleep. I dreamt of dead cats and mutilated bodies. I saw Edward holding a heart and realized it was mine; he had ripped it from my chest saying that I didn't deserve to have a heart. I saw Jasper crying silently as he looked on at us caught in this horror scene of violence. I woke with a start, shaking and covered in a cold sweat. I remembered that my phone had bleeped before I fell asleep.

**Angel, huh? You're the angel, Bella. Goodnight and sweet dreams xx**

Two kisses! Oh my God! And he called me an angel! I was on cloud nine as I fell back to sleep and I had a peaceful sleep filled with angels and Jasper smiling and leaning into fridges.

I had decided to let Jasper make the first move. I was too emotional and scared to be concerned over a new relationship. Mine with Edward had just come to a radical and rather abusive end. I was still stunned at the language he had used at me. Don't get me wrong, I'd heard and used worse, but never towards Edward, or he to me. It was as if he had a personality transplant in a matter of seconds.

I woke up in a much better mood and went downstairs to get my breakfast. I still had plenty of time before Jasper came to pick me up. Seven o'clock was rather early but I wanted to talk to him before my school day started. I arrived at the kitchen to hear mom and dad talking.

"I really don't think she should be going to school today, Emmett," my mother pleaded.

"Esme, if Bella wants to go to school, I am not going to stop her. It would probably be good for her and take her mind off everything that is happening. The chances of Edward being there are slim to nothing. He'll either be at the station or be too ashamed to show his face at the college," my father returned. I knew he was fighting my corner for me, as he always had done.

I gently cleared my throat as I entered the kitchen and they knew that I had heard everything. I smiled at my mom to let her know that I understood her concerns, but that I would do as I pleased.

"I'm going to college today. Jasper will be here at seven to pick me up so I won't be alone. I don't want to be cooped up here and thinking about everything that has happened. Like daddy said, it's best that I keep myself busy. And the chances of him being there are small," I told them both.

They both nodded at me, and my father gave me an encouraging smile. I busied myself with the coffee pot and toaster. They were usually what I had for breakfast. I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten to seven. I threw two more slices in the toaster and buttered them. After wrapping them in paper towel, I headed out to the drive. I shouted bye to my parents and opened the front door to see Jasper, hand raised, about to knock on the door.

"Morning, Bella," he grinned.

"Hiya, Jas. I made some toast for you. Thought you might be hungry after setting off so early to come to collect me," I smiled back.

Jasper smiled at me affectionately and took the toast. I heard his belly rumble and we both laughed. Clearly, he'd skipped breakfast. I shouted bye one last time and let my father know that I had my phone. We headed to the car while Jasper scoffed his toast.

"Thanks, Bella. You are such a mind reader. I was starving. I slept late as I switched my alarm off, figuring I could steal five minutes more sleep, and, well, I fell asleep properly!" he bellowed out his laugh.

I chuckled to myself and could just imagine Jasper moaning at having to get up so early. Then I felt guilty. I was the reason that he had to get up so early.

I frowned. "I'm sorry, Jas. I should have never asked you to come pick me up," I muttered.

"Hey! Bella, I chose the time to pick you up, so it's my own fault. I like coming to pick you up. It's good to see you first thing in the morning, so wide-eyed and all smiles," Jasper said.

I smiled at Jasper but he was all blurry, then I realized that I was looking at him through tears. I felt the sob rising in my throat, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. My sobs broke free and I felt Jasper's arms close around me as he hugged me tight, stroking my hair, letting me cry to my heart's content.

It took me a few minutes before I calmed down. We got in the car and set off. I had no idea what we were going to do. It was only seven thirty and neither of us had a class until nine thirty. We had two hours to kill. Kill! Bad choice of word. My brain started conjuring up all sorts of images, including the dead cat that Edward had so kindly left in my bag for me. My tears began to fall again and I wasn't about to stop them.

"Bella, it's ok to cry. You've had such an emotional ride over the last day or so, it's no wonder you're all over the place. Just let it out," Jasper whispered.

I felt so much better knowing that he was sitting next to me in the car; so safe that he was behind the wheel, that he was so patient with me, and waiting for me to calm down. He was a true friend, and I knew that my heart wanted it to be more. He was such a wonderful person. Anyone would snap him up in a second, and I felt jealousy spread through me. I wanted no one else to have him; I wanted him all to myself.

**So, what's going to happen between these two huh? Keep reading and I might just cave in and tell you ;-)**


	2. Chapter 5

As before, I own none of the characters, only the plot.

Major thanks to sue273 for being my beta

**Chapter Five**

It took me a few minutes to come round from the crying fit, but when my sobs subsided, I noticed that we had arrived at the coffee shop near to the college. Jasper was by the car door patiently waiting for me to get out. I clambered out and we headed into the coffee shop, with him telling me to get whatever I wanted. I ordered a large latte and picked a small pack of fruit to nibble on, as my appetite had disappeared.

We talked nonsense and reminisced about times from our childhood. There was no mention of what Edward had done to me. Jasper was obviously waiting for me to mention it, and not forcing me to say anything that I didn't want to.

"Can I talk about Edward? I need to talk about it and I don't want you thinking that I am wittering on about him," I mumbled.

"Bella, if talking about it helps to make you feel better, then talk away. I'm your friend, and I am here for whatever you need," Jasper said.

"He... He told me that I would pay for breaking up with him, and he's making me pay. He text me last night saying that he had left a present for me in my bag. When I reached in to make sure that he hadn't damaged my books or anything like that, I found... I found the dead body of a cat. Badly mutilated. It was awful, there was blood over anything. I had to call the police and they took everything. My dad went out and bought me a new phone so that I wouldn't be without any phone. The Chief was so kind to me that he got your number from the phone for me. I think he knew that I would need it for some reason. Looks like I did," I chuckled.

Jasper sat there looking stunned as he took in everything that I had said. I thought neither of us knew to what lengths Edward would go to, but now we were unsure as to what would come next. We both knew that we had not heard the last of him. He seemed hell bent on making sure that I suffered for breaking up with him. It looked like Edward didn't take kindly to having things ended on him.

"Bella, you made a good call ringing the police and hopefully, we won't see him at all today. But if we do, you can call me and I'll make sure that I am there to walk you to every lesson you have, and to take you home and bring you into college. Whatever it takes to keep you safe, I will do it. No questions asked," Jasper said quickly.

Jasper was obviously not going to let me out of his sight and a part of me was glad about that. I had spent the night terrified that Edward would be waiting for me somewhere and that there would be no escape for me. I was scared of what disgusting and depraved trick he would come up with next. If finding a dead cat in my bag was just the start, then what would come next for me?

The time came when we had to head to college. Jasper parked the car and walked me to my first lesson of the day. It went well as I managed to pay close attention to what my teacher was saying to me. I kept a level head and even managed to put the night's events behind me for the time being.

Jasper was ready and waiting for me to take me to my next lesson. We were walking down the corridor and just muttering about our lessons when I looked up to see a bright pair of green eyes staring at me. I stood stock-still. Edward. He was at college and he was right in my path. There was no way that I would be able to avoid him. I felt Jasper's arms snake around my shoulder. It made me feel more comfortable, but only served to make Edward's face turn into a snarl. I was panicked. What was he planning? I was terrified.

Jasper walked me straight past him and, luckily, Edward said nothing. But I noticed the looks they were giving each other. Jasper's look said to stay away, but Edward's looked more of a murderous glare. I wanted to disappear into a hole in the ground.

We both made it to my next lesson. Jasper gave me a brief smile and a quick squeeze-hug and ran off to his lesson. I sat through that lesson in a blur and didn't pay attention. Luckily, I wasn't required to answer anything, so I got away with my non-attention-paying attitude. I made it through the day without any Edward associated mishaps. When it came to the end of the day, Jasper was already waiting for me outside the room.

"Good day?" he asked.

"Not so bad, can't really say that I remember anything being said," I chuckled.

He soon caught on that I hadn't been paying any attention to what happened in my day, but he didn't mention anything as preaching to me about my studies was the last thing that I had needed. We walked to the car park, but the car had been trashed. The tyres were slashed and there was paint thrown all over it. It was clear who had done it. I just stood staring at the mess unsure of what to do or say.

I heard Jasper in conversation with the headmaster of the college. I caught them talking about calling the police. I merely nodded, showing that I agreed. Hopefully, they would actually do something other than talk to him this time. It looked as though he hadn't been jailed or anything, not that I really thought that they would. A few simple text messages didn't prove that Edward had actually placed the dead cat in my bag, and my gut feeling was not something that the Chief could go on. But I knew that there was CCTV in the car park, so as long as he wasn't wearing some hoodie, then they would be able to see that it was Edward doing all the horrible things that had started happening to me, to Jasper - to us.

**So are things going to get worse for the Bella? Will Edward really step up the game?**


	3. Chapter 6

As always, I own no characters, only the plot.

Thanks to sue273 for dealing with my many chapters :-)

**Chapter Six**

The police had searched high and low for Edward, but either he had fled ages ago or was very good at hiding himself. Jasper and I had given our statements there and then, as we hadn't much to tell them. We said we'd come out of college and found the car trashed. We had seen Edward earlier in the day but nothing had been said, only glances exchanged, and even they were not enough to begin trashing cars. The police reckoned that Jasper having his arm around my shoulders might have set him off, but many of my friends, guys and girls alike, did that on a regular basis.

I admitted that Jasper had only just recently become my friend, but that was because he had been to my house with his father, when Carlisle had come to see daddy. And, yeah, he had been there when Edward had behaved despicably towards me. Neither of us could see the logical side of any of what was happening. It was very bizarre!

Chief Swan arrived and said that he would drop me off at home and then Jasper at his house. Unfortunately, he would not be able to take us to college in the morning, but I had said that my father might lend me his car, as it was technically an emergency. I had passed my test last year, but had never bothered buying a car as college was only a fifteen-minute walk and not worth the expense of the petrol and road tax. Chief Swan agreed and sent us over to his car to wait for him.

Jasper looked worried so I hugged him. I told him that it would all work out and that they would catch Edward. He wouldn't be able to do this to us for much longer. Jasper gave me a quick squeeze and left it at that. I knew that he didn't want the police getting the wrong idea and thinking that we were carrying on after all. We were only friends, for the time being anyway. I, on the other hand, wanted a little more than that from him. However, that was not on the cards for now; we both had more than enough to contend with. Edward and his psychotic antics had put us on the police's "to keep an eye on" list, just in case Edward decided to step up the game from mutilating animals to hurting a person or me!

Chief Swan walked me to the door and asked if he could have a quick word with daddy. Nodding my head, I welcomed him inside. I went back to the car, opened the door so Jasper could climb out and we could talk properly without being stuck in the back of a police car. There was no way out once you were inside and the last thing I wanted was on some chance that Edward would happen by and see it as a perfect opportunity to play with us some more. I was terrified enough as it was without my day becoming worse.

"Come on, Bella, he'll get bored after a while and move on to some poor docile girl who would only be too happy to be tied down to a loony like him," Jasper chuckled.

"I know, Jas. I just can't cope with this. I've become afraid of my own shadow. I'm used to wandering around in the dark if I can't sleep. Now I have to turn a light on in every room I pass through and then go back and turn them out again, just in case he is hiding somewhere!" I shouted.

Jasper put his arms around me and let me cry some more. An errant thought strayed through me head, and I thought his shirt must be drenched with all my tears. I pulled away and muttered an apology.

"Never apologize to me, Bella. I would do anything for you, and if getting my shirt a little wet is what you need, and then I'm only too happy to give it," he smiled.

I grinned at him and gently socked him one in the arm. He swung the arm around as if it was dead and put on a pained face, as if I had really hurt him. I laughed harder until I doubled over clutching my ribs and gasping for air. Jasper had taken the tension out of the moment and made it so that I was no longer worried about it. My day seemed somewhat brighter. Thank God for small blessings. People like Jasper were hard to come by and there was no way that I was letting him go. Not now, not ever. He had become my rock, and I needed him to stay anchored to sanity.

**Wonder what's going to happen next? Who knows, but it looks like it is far from over :-) please leave reviews :-) **


	4. Chapter 7

**As ever, I own only the plot.**

**Huge thanks to sue273, for being my beta :-)**

**Chapter Seven**

After begging my father to lend me the car so I could take Jasper and myself to college tomorrow – he, of course, gave in - I went into the garden with a book and just read for a while. I needed to escape reality and disappear into another person's life, albeit a fictional character.

I must have dozed off, for the next thing I heard was daddy shouting that there was tea on the table if I felt like eating. I looked out across the garden and the sun had already begun to set so I must have been out for quite a while.

I plodded inside, ate my tea and said that I was going to up to my room. I wasn't really in the mood to watch TV or get involved in a conversation with my parents, as much as I loved them.

I flopped onto my bed and dug my phone out of my bag. There was a text on there, number unknown. My heart started to race and I had a good idea as to whom it had come from.

**The car and the cat are only the beginning. It doesn't matter how hard you and the cops look, I won't be found unless I want to be. Watch your back, tart.**

I had gotten to the point where I didn't even cry when Edward did something that was meant to upset me. I had become angry and pissed off at him. Who the hell did he think he was running around trying to upset me all the time? It simply wasn't polite and he had always claimed to be a gentleman. I tapped out a text back against my better judgement.

**And you always claimed to be a gentleman. Guess that went out of the window when you became a cat-murdering bastard!**

I smiled as I hit send on the text. It was not the best idea that I'd ever had, but certainly the most satisfying. No response came; not that I had ever really expected one. It wouldn't surprise me if he simply didn't know what to say back. I was tired of running around being afraid, but not anymore. I had the right to go about my life normally and not be kept to a half-life because of some nut. Okay, so maybe he wasn't just any nut, but he was a nut nonetheless.

I drifted off into yet another fitful sleep. I didn't remember any of my nightmares that night, even when I woke up at three in the morning. I had no idea why, I couldn't remember. There was something about running and that was all I could conjure from them.

I was in the kitchen getting a quick drink of milk when I heard rustling at the back patio doors. I thought maybe it was just one of the neighbor's cats, but I thought about what had been happening over the last few days and realized that there could be a chance that it was someone, not something.

I padded over to the glass sliding doors and peered out into the darkness. I wasn't able to see anything and I didn't want to risk them or it running away if I turned on the garden lights. I turned the key in the lock and gently slid the door open. Thankfully, it hadn't made a sound. I peered around the edge but still couldn't see anything. I went back into the kitchen, took a flashlight out of one of the drawers, and strode back to the patio doors. I flicked on the light and shone it around the garden. There was more rustling by the fence where I kept my strawberry bush. It seemed as though something had gotten in there. I trod over to the plant and gently pushed aside the branches. Nothing.

I couldn't work out where it had gone. I heard a noise behind me and turned to find nothing but air there again. I was unnerved by that point and began to worry what was really out there with me. It could be Edward. What if he had come to prove that things were going to get worse and playing his head games was the beginning?

I went back towards the kitchen and figured that if head games were all that he was going to play then I wasn't to go along with them and be upset. I would simply turn my back and go into the house. Not a reaction that he would be looking for. I was all for upsetting _him _now. I was tired of crying and getting myself all worked up. It was time to turn the tables.

I was just about to slide the patio doors closed when I saw something move right in front of me and it was big. I squeaked as I realized that there really was someone, or something, out there. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I shone the flash light back over the garden and froze as I saw what was coming past the garden shed.

**I have people asking me where I'm going with this, I have an idea but it's not set in stone, you'll just have to bear with me. Leave me love :-) *mwah***


	5. Chapter 8

**As always, I only play. Please be warned that this chapter could be deemed as gruesome, you have been warned.**

**Thanks to my beta- sue273- I'd be lost without you**

**Chapter Eight**

I paused in my movements and waited for whatever was coming from behind the shed to reveal itself. I was trembling from head to toe — terrified of what I was going to see. I held my breath and the... thing stood up straight. I almost screamed when I saw it was the height of a person. It walked towards me and I became too scared to raise the flash light at it. As it neared me, I saw green eyes staring at me. Edward had green eyes! I felt the scream rising in my throat. I opened my mouth to let it out when a hand clamped over my mouth stifling my scream before I could make a sound.

"Bella! It's Daddy, calm down," my father whispered.

I blinked a few times before it registered that it really was my father and not Edward. I had, for some reason, forgotten that my father had green eyes. As did over a quarter of the population of Leeds! I felt totally ridiculous. I felt humiliated and tired. I burst into tears and my father dragged me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I was just checking the shed. I heard some noises and thought someone might be trying to break into it. Turned out it was just a tree branch banging into it in the wind," my father whispered to me.

I felt so relieved that it wasn't Edward after all, that I was safe and nothing was going to harm me. At least not for tonight anyway. My father pulled me towards to kitchen doors and locked them behind us. I felt completely drained. He plonked me down on one of the breakfast bar stools and busied himself about the stove. I smiled to myself when I smelt the milk heating up. He was making us hot chocolate the old-fashioned way, by heating the milk on the stove. I watched him rummage around the cupboards until he found the chocolate sprinkles and marshmallows that he kept hidden in the back. I think my mom knew about them, but knew that it was something that my daddy and I did every so often. It was our special thing.

He placed the steaming mug in front of me, along with a canister of whipped cream, the sprinkles and marshmallows. I smiled up at him with tears in my eyes. I was so grateful that I had a father just like mine. He never thought of anything as too childish, and when things became too much for me, this is what he would do. It didn't matter if he had to be up for work or anything like that. He did it anyway. I had always been his baby girl and I think I always would be. And the fact that I wanted to be a doctor just like him meant so much. He was so proud of me. Always ready to answer any questions I had, he sometimes even let me accompany him to the hospital if he wasn't doing too much.

"I'm sorry I almost screamed at you, Daddy. For a second, I thought you were Edward," I sighed.

"Oh, baby girl. It's no big deal. You are safe. I would not let anything happen to you, not while I am at home with you. I'm sure that he'll get bored before long and stop this ridiculous vendetta he has with you. In the meantime, I want to talk to you about Jasper. You two seem to be growing close. Carlisle has noticed the same thing. Now, neither of us would complain if you were considering dating each other, but I think you should be careful about it. Don't let Edward find more ammunition, okay?" my father said.

"Oh, Daddy, I want there to be more between us, but I'm not sure that Jasper wants the same thing. He's given me tiny hints, but they could just be things that he does to most friends that are girls," I muttered.

"Bella, have you tried just talking to him?"

"No, because everything has been too hectic and I figured now wasn't the best time to be bringing that up. Plus, I don't want him thinking that he would be a rebound, because he wouldn't. I think I've known for a while that I didn't love Edward, and that I never would. He was completely the opposite of me, always trying to quash my dreams of being a doctor. Jasper encourages them, he doesn't try to stop me. He wants me to succeed."

"Well, in respect of telling him how you feel, you answered your own problem. He probably thinks that too much has been happening and reckons that this wouldn't be the best time to bring anything like that up," my father chuckled at me.

I looked at him and realized that he was right. Everything had been a complete mess for the past couple of days that neither of us had talked about anything other than what had been happening. Maybe it was possible that he did feel the same as me, maybe he really did want to take it a little further. I know that I wanted to.

"You're right, Daddy. I'm going to go to bed now. I'll text Jas before I go to sleep to see if he still wants picking up. That's okay, isn't it?" I asked.

"It's fine, baby girl. Just make sure you're careful and look after each other," he grinned.

I smiled back, flounced out of the room and bounded up the stairs. My mom was a deep sleeper so there was no chance of waking her up. I found my mobile and quickly tapped out a text to Jasper in the hope it didn't wake him up.

**Hi Jas, Daddy said it's still fine for me to lend the car, so I'll pick you up at 7.30am :-) sorry if I wake you up xx**

I hit send and rolled over in bed ready to fall back asleep. I had to be up at six thirty to make sure I was there in time to pick up Jasper, and it was already three thirty. Just as I felt myself drifting off, my mobile bleeped at me.

**Ok Bella. I promise I'll be up and ready for you :-) goodnight, sweet dreams, Angel xx**

I felt my heart do its familiar stutter and I knew that it was all for Jasper, hook, line and sinker. I tapped out a quick reply.

**You better be, Jas :-) I'll see you in the morning :-) goodnight, honey xx**

I drifted off into a peaceful sleep and dreamt of nothing until my alarm went off at six thirty. I flung myself out of bed and went for a shower. No one else was up yet so I had the bathroom to myself for the time being. I washed my hair, shaved my legs and underarms, and used my favourite rose scented shower gel.

I jumped out and towel dried my hair. I threw on my dressing gown and headed back to my room to blow dry my hair. I passed my father on the way. He smiled and winked at me as he passed. I smiled back and shut my bedroom door behind me. I sat down to blow dry my hair and felt that the bed was all wet and sticky.

I jumped up and looked at where I had just sat. The covers were soaked in red. I started shaking. I had a funny feeling as to what was lying under the covers. I looked over at my window and it was wide open. I had shut it that night because of the wind. I gingerly lifted up the cover and saw the severed head of a dog. Before I could help it, I turned from the scene before me and vomited on the floor. I hoarsely shouted to my father and begged silently that he hadn't turned on the shower yet.

I could feel the tears pouring down my face as I heard my bedroom door opening. I looked up at my father and pointed to the bed. He stiffened and went red in the face.

"Mother fucker! I am going to kill that little fucker when I get my hands on him," he screamed.

My mother came flying into the room and screamed at what was lying before her.

"That's the Denali family's dog," she sobbed.

I glanced towards the window again and saw something stuck to it. I staggered over to the window and pulled off what looked like a note.

**Be warned, slag. This is only the fucking beginning. By the time I am finished you'll be begging me to kill you!**

I sobbed and passed the note to my father. It looked like Edward was planning on making good on his threat. It felt like it was only a matter of time before he caught up with me and tried something that would make all this seem like a walk in the park. I was doomed. There was nowhere I could turn. Would Edward really try to kill me? The answer was, I didn't really know. He was someone I didn't know anymore.

**You were warned about gruesomeness, so no nasty reviews please. As before, going to somewhere, but not entirely sure where. If you want to find out- keep reading :-)**


	6. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update guys, bit of a block and also been on holiday, hope you enjoy it.**

**As always, I own nothing but the story**

**Big hugs and thanks to my beta sue273**

**Chapter Nine**

Everything was passing by in a blur. After finding the dog's head in my bed I had to be sedated. My parents called the local doctor out and I was given a shot or something, but whatever it was, I was out like a light.

It turned out that by the time I had awoken again it was Friday. I had slept for two whole days! I must have been so exhausted from the week's events that my mind had decided to shut down and let me rest. Blessed thing that it is, I felt better. But not great that the dog's head still haunted me even when I was asleep. My dad had decided my bed was to be taken away by the police and incinerated once they were done with it. Even with new sheets there was no way that I was going to be able to sleep in it ever again.

I slowly descended the stairs to hear my parents talking. They were discussing me.

"I really think that something else needs to be done, Esme. Bella is a wreck. How much longer can she be expected to deal with this before the police decide to do something useful?" my dad said.

"Come on, Emmett, what are we meant to do exactly? Offer our daughter up as bait in the hope that he really does want to kill her and make a move? Do you want some psyco ex-boyfriend stalking her to KILL her?" my mother was shouting.

"Of course not, Esme. I don't want anything to happen to her and that's my point. Why don't we pack up, go to our cabin and get her away from everything?"

"Emmett, if I thought that would be a good idea, I'd agree. But you know Bella. She'll decline and argue her point until she is blue in the face. And I'm inclined to agree with her this time. Besides, you've seen how much she depends on Jasper. If we take her away from him, it'll be like we're punishing her when we're not."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just want to protect her. I don't want her anywhere near some nutter like that lad. I want her safe, where I can watch her."

I took that point to walk into the room. I looked at them both, just shook my head and went to the cupboard to get some cereal. I didn't care what time it was, but I wanted cereal so badly it was unreal. I ate the cereal and quickly retreated back to my room. I didn't like being out of my room for long as that would make it easier for someone to slip in and leave me a little present. I had gotten to the point where I dreaded waking up on a morning-terrified there would be some poor dead animal waiting to say hi. It was unnerving and scary. I saw monsters in every shadow. I would scan the faces of passing strangers, convinced that Edward was disguising himself and that was how he had managed to evade the police for so long.

I knew that I would have to leave my room eventually, but the longer I could put it off, the better. I wasn't ready to go out just yet. I wasn't eating properly or sleeping regularly. I ate minimal amounts and slept only when I had gotten so exhausted I fell asleep without knowing. Both my parents had tried every trick in the book to get me to come out for something to eat, but if it wasn't left for me near my bedroom door, I wouldn't eat it. They had become so concerned that they left any food without complaint, just so that I would eat something and not fade away.

Even Jess had tried calling me repeatedly, but I cancelled her calls on my mobile and refused to open the door to take the house phone of either parent. I knew she meant well, but she would bombard me with questions as to whether I was okay and how I was holding up. Truth was, the answers to those questions were pretty freaking obvious-not too well. My childhood friend, Jacob, had tried to get through to me, and although I would answer the odd text, I wouldn't take any calls. All it would take was for me to hear his voice and I would break down crying. I had to get through this somehow, without being weak and pathetic. I was better than this. I was just scared. I loved Jacob like a brother, but just wasn't ready yet. There was only one person that I wanted to see and he wasn't here-Jasper. He had texted me a couple of times but I hadn't responded. I wanted to see him, to have him hug me and tell me that everything was going to be fine, even if it meant lying to me. I had flipped open my mobile and tapped out a quick text asking him to stop by when my door went.

**Let me know what you think ;-) trust me, it gets better**


	7. Chapter 10

**Decided that as everyone has had to wait so long for updates, you can have two in a row :-)**

**I own no characters at all.**

**As ever, big, huge, massive thanks to my beta sue273**

**Chapter Ten**

I glared at the door like it was intruding on my privacy. I had told them I didn't want to see anyone.

"Angel?" A voice drifted through the door.

I knew only one person who called me angel-Jasper. I jumped up and flung the door open. He flinched as the door slammed into the wall. I blinked at him like he had three heads then threw my arms around his neck and just sobbed. I had never been so happy to see someone in all my life.

Two weeks' worth of pent up fear and frustration came flooding out. Jasper held me, stroked my back while slowly leading me to the bed and sat down with me. He sat in silence until I had finished crying, but I had nothing to say. There was nothing I could tell him that he didn't already know. I was tired of having to fight all the time, tired of being too afraid to leave my room in case Edward really did try something worse than leaving dead animals for me to find.

The police still hadn't caught Edward, which cemented my theory on the disguise even more. I lived in a big town, but there were only so many places to hide in before he should be found. But they had looked everywhere. And there was no way that he could have skipped town because his picture was everywhere-in newspapers, flyers, saying he was wanted for questioning. Someone was bound to have seen him but nothing. I also didn't think that he would leave as it would be too difficult for him to continue his little vendetta against me. He would want to stay near by.

"I don't know what to do, Jas. Everywhere I turn I expect to see him, waiting for the right time to take it up a level," I sighed.

"I know, Bella, but we're going to have to ride this through. I'm with you every step of the way. There's no way he's going to hurt you, not while I'm around. I won't let him," he said.

I knew he meant it but what could he do? What if Edward decided to come after me with a knife or a gun? He wasn't stab or bulletproof.

"Even if he came after you with a knife or gun, I would still stop him," he whispered.

I blinked at him. Had he just read my mind? I had picked on the _we_ part in our conversation, and it made me feel safe and secure, but I still worried. We just sat on the bed together in silence, comfortable in each other's company without the need for words.

Someone knocked at my door and I opened it to find my dad there. He asked if Jasper wanted to stay for tea. He declined saying he had already eaten. Weird to say as it had only just gone four o'clock. I was about to say I didn't want anything either when Jasper nudged me.

"You need to eat, Bella. I'll still be here providing your dad doesn't mind me waiting here for you," he said looking at my dad.

He smiled and said that it would be fine if Jasper waited up here, as long as I promised to eat a decent sized meal rather than nibbling at my food. I agreed-I would have walked over hot coals if it meant that Jasper could stay until I had eaten my dinner. It was times like that when I adored my dad-he was the best. Although I really thought that Jasper could read my mind at times.

I followed my dad downstairs to the waiting arms of my mother. She wrapped me in a bear hug, then blubbed about how pleased she was to see me out of my room and going for dinner. I smiled meekly at her and went to the kitchen. They had made my favourite-spaghetti carbonara, with extra ham chunks and parmesan cheese. I grinned and sat down to eat. I wolfed the whole thing down and asked for seconds. I hadn't realized how hungry I was-skipping meals for days on end could do that to a girl. I polished off that dish as well then raced back up to my room to the waiting smile of Jasper. I flung myself on the bed and laid my head in his lap. I drifted off into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 11

**So, I hope you are all enjoying so far :-) thanks to everyone for the positive and encouraging reviews**

**Huge massive love to LoopyLou992 for the stunning banner she has made me for this story, you truly are amazing**

**And big, huge, massive love to my beta for the angel she is, sue273**

**Rated M for lemony love and het scene ;-) enjoy!**

**As ever, I own only the plot**

**Chapter Eleven**

I woke to find myself in bed and covered up. Jasper was slouched in the chair next to my bed snoring softly. He must have put me to bed after I fell asleep and spent the night in the chair. No doubt his back would be stiff when he came to. Slipping out of bed, I snook from the room with the intention of making Jasper some breakfast. It was the least I could do for all that he had done for me.

I found my dad in the kitchen making his morning coffee. He smiled at me and winked. He knew nothing had gone on last night, but enjoyed making me squirm like a child caught with my hand in cookie jar. I giggled and went in search of bread for some toast. I placed everything on a tray with jam and two glasses of orange juice. As I headed back to my room, I passed my mom and she just smiled at me and carried on. I guess they were just glad to see me acting more like a human being and less like a zombie.

I slipped back into my room to find Jasper sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He saw me and grinned his lopsided smile that I loved so much.

"Breakfast in bed, huh? Must be good," he chuckled.

"It's for you, Jas. I made you something to eat. You must be exhausted having to sleep in the chair. You could have gotten into the bed. I know I'm safe with you," I said while flushing red.

"No, Bells, you needed some uninterrupted sleep. Thank you, breakfast is just what I need."

I passed him the tray and perched on the end of my bed as I watched him eat. I found myself staring at his mouth and wondering how his lips would feel against mine. He polished off his breakfast and passed me the other glass of orange juice. We drank in silence, all the while I was staring at him. Before I knew what was happening, I was on my knees in front of Jasper, taking the glass from his hand and pulling his head to meet mine. Lights exploded behind my eyes as his lips met mine - they were as soft as I imagined them to be.

The kiss was gentle and nonintrusive. I simply enjoyed the feel of his mouth against mine. I was elated that Jasper hadn't pulled away from me, yet surprised at the same time. A part of me was always afraid that his feeling for me may not be reciprocated.

"Wow," I whispered as we parted.

"Yeah. Wow," he chuckled.

I looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't being sarcastic. He had enjoyed it as much as I had. I laid my head in his lap and savoured the moment. Several minutes passed before I realised that I could do with having a shower and getting dressed. Jasper offered to take the tray downstairs while I readied myself. I jumped in the shower and lathered my hair with my favourite shampoo. I dried hurriedly and threw on the first thing I found in my wardrobe - my jeans and a black vest top. I quickly brushed my tangle of curls and decided to let them air dry.

As I jogged down the stairs, I could hear my dad talking to Jasper. They were discussing Edward. My mood downed instantly.

"Look Mr McCarty, I'm not going to to let anything happen to Bella. Edward will have to have a pretty big arsenal to get past me," he said.

"Jasper, I know you mean well, but I just don't think it's a good idea for her to be out anywhere other than college right now. I especially don't want her going on a trip where I can't get to her," my dad huffed.

"Dad, I have the right to decide where I go, whether it's with Jasper or not," I said as I entered the room and slipped my hand in to Jasper's. "I always have my mobile with me, and Jasper wouldn't let any harm come to me."

Jasper turned to me and smiled, his fingers tightening around mine. I had no idea what trip my dad was talking about, but if it meant alone time with Jasper, I would take it with both hands. My dad huffed some more, but eventually gave in. He had always promised me that he would never try and stop me from making my own decisions. I knew he loved me and wanted to protect me, but at the end of the day I wasn't a child anymore.

Jasper led me upstairs and back to my room again. He clearly wanted to talk to me alone.

"Bells, I was thinking. How about getting away from all this for a few days? I thought maybe we could go to the meadows and camp or something. Just us, so you can escape this madness for a little while," he said.

"That sounds... heavenly, Jas. I think it would do me some good," I giggled. "When can I start packing?"

He found the suitcase that was on top of my wardrobe, put it on the bed and pushed me back so I landed in it - it was hilarious.

"I'll pack you, and that's all I need," he laughed.

"I said when can _I_ pack? Jas. I need a few more things than just me in a suitcase!"

He helped me pack some clothes, along with jumpers and a warm coat, as camping could get cold at night. I found my old sleeping bag and borrowed my dad's torch. It wasn't long before we were just about ready to head off. I said bye to my mom who just laughed at me - happy to see me happy. My dad reached into my suitcase and tucked something inside.

"Don't argue or your mother will know, but I've packed my gun in your bag. Take it with you, just in case. I'll feel better knowing you have it with you, Bells," he whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

I nodded to say I understood and wouldn't argue with him. To be fair, I felt slightly better knowing that I had it with me. I wasn't a gun person, but my dad had made me learn how to use it for emergencies. It was unlikely that I would ever have to use it, but if I did, he didn't want me being a crap shot or blowing my foot off!

We stopped off at Jasper's house so he could pack a few things. I told him to bring them down and I would put them in the suitcase to save us taking two of them. No sense in using up space. The supermarket was next for supplies; matches, batteries, food, water, a few cheeky beers and, most importantly, a tent. It was great of Jasper to come up with this camping trip, but he could at least have had a tent! We paid for everything, left and drove to the meadows that were twenty miles away. Not many people went to them. If you didn't know your way around or have a detailed map, you would get lost. I knew my way around them like the back of my hand. I had come to them many times just to wander around. The bus that passed my house went down the road where they started. They were my favourite place to be.

The drive was relatively short, but long enough for me to suffer. I wanted to spend some alone time with Jasper, with nothing and no one around to disturb us. I took us to the spot in the meadow that I loved so much and we set up camp. The tent was erected, the fire ready to be lit, food decided on for tea and sleeping bags aligned and zipped together so we could have one open one. I didn't think either of us had decided if anything would happen that night, but I knew that I wanted more of the kiss we had shared earlier. It was amazing how he could make me feel, so special and wanted. Like I was someone to be cherished. Not only that, but that I wouldn't have to go through the nightmare alone.

Tea was tasty and the fire was keeping us toasty. We sat together on a log we had dragged over and huddled together. We shared small but intimate special kisses that eventually led us back to the tent and our sleeping bags. Deciding to follow my heart, I huddled into Jasper's back and slipped my hands around his stomach and pulled him near to me, breathing in his scent. My hands roamed around eventually travelling up his chest as they pushed his shirt up his body. I could hear his breathing as it became more erratic and breathy.

"Bella, nothing has to happen. I'm happy to just lie next to you and go to sleep holding you in my arms," he breathed.

"I know I don't have to do anything that I don't want to, but I want to Jasper. I want to feel your skin, touch you everywhere. Is that so bad?" I mumbled, hurt.

"No! God no, Bella, I want the same thing. I just don't want you to feel that you have to do anything. I didn't bring you here for anything in particular, simply to spend time with you and get you away from all that craziness," he said.

I smiled into his eyes as he tilted his head towards me and our lips met. It was like fireworks were going off in my head; all there was, was him. Nothing else. No meadow, no camping, no Edward and his craziness, just the two of us. I slipped his shirt over his head and ran my hands up and down his chest and back, enjoying the feeling of his blond chest hair slipping between my fingers. The way his stomach tightened when my hands ran over it, the feel of his muscles rippling in his back.

We laid down together on the sleeping bags as Jasper slid my top and jumper off in one fluid movement. He looked at me in awe before kissing my throat, the swell of my breasts, my stomach and abdomen, worshipping me with his lips. I felt every kiss so softly and craved more. I knew. I wanted him to make love to me there and then.

His lips met mine again as our kisses grew hotter and more intense, our tongues swirling together in a dance to a tune only we could hear. My hands met the swell of his beautiful ass as I sunk my nails into it through his jeans. He groaned into my mouth and whimpered. "For the love of God, please don't ask me to stop, Bella, I don't think I could," he forced out.

"No, Jasper, I don't want you to stop. Ever."

Jasper pulled me up slightly so he could unclasp my bra, freeing my swollen breasts with their tight nipples, eager for any attention he was willing to give them. I was not disappointed. He kissed them so tenderly I thought I was going to die there and then. I felt his tongue meet them and I was in heaven. He lavished attention on them both and left me breathless, panting and practically crying for him.

He looked into my eyes and smiled at me, unbuckling my belt and pulling my jeans over my legs. I leaned on my elbows and lifted myself up so he could pull them off, then rising slightly so that I could pull his off. In just his boxers, I could see the magnificent bulge in them and was eager to meet and greet. I could tell this would be intense. I laid back down and pulled him with me, moving one hand to softly fondle him through his boxers, his length eagerly jumping to meet me. I felt punished when he pulled away from me as he kissed a path down my stomach, then my legs and back up to where my panties were. Kissing me through them and nibbling away until I whimpered like an animal, bordering on growling.

I felt his tongue slide through the side of my panties and faintly lick the folds of skin hiding the only thing never before seen by anyone else. Jasper didn't know that it would be my first time, but I trusted him to not hurt me. I didn't think that he would do anything that would hurt me. He pulled my panties off, moved my legs further apart and began his assault on my most intimate parts. I moved to the rhythm of his tongue and revelled in the sensations it caused in me. Something coiled in my stomach, getting tighter and tighter until it released as I came with his tongue. I lay back panting as Jasper kissed his way back up my body, his lips meeting mine as I tasted myself on his lips. It wasn't unpleasant, but kind of weird at the same time.

I rolled over so that I was on top of him and wiggled down his body until I met his throbbing cock, begging to be let out. As I pulled his boxers down his legs, I eyed the length that met me and was stunned. He was even larger than I had thought. I wasn't sure if I could handle all of that inside me, but I never wavered from my course of action. As I kissed his length and head, I looked up to see Jasper watching me intently, waiting to see what I wanted to do. I watched as his eyes closed and he groaned as I slipped him into my mouth and swirled my tongue around the silken head. He tasted amazing as I lapped up the pre-come oozing from him. It was sweet and strong at the same time. I loved it. I moved my head up and down to the rhythm of my hand and relished his groans of pleasure and delight as they grew faster and louder as I took his entire length into my mouth. It went down to my throat and past. I didn't know how I managed it without choking, but I did.

"Bella, you're going to have to stop if you don't want me to come in your mouth," he gasped.

My response was to keep going. I didn't care if he did, wanted him to even. I felt his cock swell seconds before I felt his come spurting into my mouth as he came hard and crying out my name. I swallowed every drop as I licked my lips and looked at him. I felt powerful, heady, sexy. I laid beside him and kissed him softly.

"Wow, Bells. That was... amazing. You really are something," he whispered.

"You're my first time, Jas. I've not done this with anyone. No one's even gone as far as touching me... you know... there. Let alone me doing anything to anyone else," I blushed.

Jasper looked at me and kissed me in response. I think he knew that I had never slept with anyone before, he just didn't want to say anything. I hoped I did a good job and didn't disappoint him.

"No, I wasn't disappointed at all if that's what you're worried about."

I blinked and shook my head again. He'd done the mind reading thing again. It was uncanny the way he always knew what I was thinking.

"I want to make love to you, Bella, but only if you're sure. I do not want to hurt you," he said.

"I want you to make love to me, too, Jas, more than anything. Please don't stop now," I begged.

Jasper reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a condom. I couldn't help but feel dejected. Did he always carry a condom around just in case he got lucky with some girl?

Grinning at me sheepishly, Jasper said, "I put this in there tonight hoping against hope that maybe I would get to make love to you. I've wanted you to myself for ages, Bella. Even when you were with Edward, I wanted you. Waiting for you to see me."

"Oh, Jas. I did see you. For so long, but I never had the courage to end things with Edward. I'm sorry, " I said crying.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to upset you, only to show you that I don't carry condoms around all the time, I've... This is my first time, too."

I felt tears as they pricked my eyes. We would be sharing our first times together. It was magical the way he could make me feel. He sheathed himself and settled between my legs, looking at me for approval. I nodded and felt him slowly push his way inside me. I winced slightly at the pain of the intrusion, but let him carry on. It dissipated quickly and was replaced with a feeling of fullness as he stretched me, filling me to the max. Before I knew he was buried to the hilt in me. He stayed still, waiting for me to adjust before slowly rocking his hips, pulling in and out of me. I groaned and whimpered at the sensations he was stirring inside me.

I wrapped my legs around his hips as he slid further into me. I rocked my hips to the sway of him as I felt my orgasm rising again. My breathing increased as did my pants of pleasure. We were both hanging by a thread, waiting for the other to release first. I screamed Jasper's name as my orgasm shattered through me as he followed me into the abyss of pleasure, shouting my name into the night.

We lay side by side holding hands and merely savouring what we had both just experienced. I think I was falling in love with him at that point. I never wanted to let him go. He was mine. Forever.

**Ok guys, so, real sweet that Bella and Jasper have finally taken that massive step. And to Jasper for revealing the truth about his mum, what an amazing person she was :-)**

**Until next time my lovelies xoxox**


	9. Chapter 12

**Hello again my lovelies :-) time to get moving with our story, some people my be bothered by the following chapter, most won't but I don't want any repercussions because readers complain they weren't warned.**

**Still big love to LoopyLou992 for my stunning banner**

**And massive love to my beta, sue273, for her amazing work**

**As ever, I own naff all (even though I wish I did!)**

**Chapter Twelve**

I woke and stretched languidly to find my side of the sleeping bags empty. I figured Jasper may have gone for a walk or to use the bathroom area. I laid back and thought over my night with Jasper, and smiled to myself. I felt amazing, like the cat who got the cream, figuratively speaking, of course. Jasper Whitlock had chosen to spend his first sexual encounter with me, and I with him. It felt so right.

I checked my watch and realised that twenty minutes had passed since I had woken up. I decided to get dressed and have a quick look around to see if I could find Jasper. I located my jeans and jumper. Ignoring my strewn underwear, I went in search of him. I only looked in the surrounding area in case he came back to find me missing and got all panicky. I looked for well over fifteen minutes, but couldn't find him. I had no idea how long he had been gone before I had woken up and was really worried about him now. There weren't really many things dangerous in the meadows, but they weren't far from thicker wooded areas and, occasionally, wild animals wandered out. I had all sorts running through my head. I began shouting his name as loud as I could, my voice becoming more and more panicked.

"Bells, I'm fine."

I spun around and gasped. Jasper was right there behind me. He wasn't there a minute ago when I had been in search of him. Where had he been?

"Sorry, Jas, I just got a little worried. Sometimes wild animals wander into this area and I was afraid you might have been hurt," I whimpered.

Jasper pulled me close and stroked my hair. He seemed to understand my fears, especially with everything that was going on. My mind was constantly on over-drive, just in case Edward did turn up looking for me. I was convinced that it was only a matter of time. All had been quiet, and my mom had always said that there was a quiet before any storm. I was waiting for the storm to hit.

We spent the whole day just lounging around and getting to know each other a bit more. I didn't realise how many things we had in common, and how much I didn't really know about him. We both had a love of horror movies, the gorier and scarier the better for us. We loved all types of music, from rock right through to some classics. We both loved to read. It was the story about his mother that shocked me the most though.

"It was years before my dad told me what happened to my mom. Everyone in the family would always try and skirt around the subject or distract my attention from it with something else. As I got older, I caught on to their tactics and my dad realised that he was going to have to sit down with me and tell me the truth. She was pregnant with me and driving home from visiting her parents, when a drunk driver had driven through an intersection as my mom went through on a green light. He smashed in the driver's side, pinning my mom to the steering wheel and dashboard. When the emergency services had arrived, they intended on cutting her from the car, but it was crushed into her side. If they did it, they would cut into her. She told them she was eight and a half months pregnant, and if they didn't cut her out then she would lose her baby," Jasper said sobbing. "She gave them permission to cut the car on the promise that they would save her baby. If they wouldn't, then she would not let them cut the car and let herself die. They couldn't not save her, so they agreed. My mom gave up her life, knowing that she would bleed to death if they cut her while cutting the car and they took me from her body, to save mine."

I held Jasper close as he cried his heart out. I was crying along with him as I heard how his mother had selflessly sacrificed herself so that Jasper could live. I sent a silent prayer to the woman I had never met in thanks for giving Jasper life so that I may have a chance at happiness.

"My dad never blamed me once, never hated me for her not being here because she was pregnant with me. Ever since the day that he told me the truth about her death, we have had a bond that I can't explain. He's always telling me stories about her from before and after they were married. He still loves her, even after all this time," Jasper went on to tell me.

I thought about this amazing woman and all that she had given up for her unborn son. Jasper was a special baby to his mom then, and so much more special to me now. I never wanted to let him go and certainly didn't intend to.

We spent that night making love again, but much more frenzied, as if in need to remind ourselves that we were alive and well, that we meant so much to each other. I fell asleep curled into Jasper's side, one arm thrown over him. It was bliss.

We woke relatively earlier the next morning and decided it was time to head back to reality. We couldn't spend forever there, although we both wished that we could. We packed the camping gear away in the car and made sure that the fire was out properly. Taking one last bathroom break, we set off back to my house. We drove in silence, nothing needed to be said. We were comfortable in each other's company to know that words were not needed.

We arrived at my house to find police cars and an ambulance at the house. My heart blew through the roof as I feared the worst. I switched my phone on to find thirty something missed calls and a whole load of voicemails. It was the first one that chilled my heart to the core.

"Bella, you need to come home now! Your dad... He... Fuck! Just hurry home baby please!," I listened to my mom sobbing as the voicemail ended.

I ran up the drive to the house and pushed past the police and paramedics swarming the area. Flinging myself through the front door, I charged into the kitchen to find Chief Swan sat at the kitchen table with my mom as she sobbed loudly. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it drumming in my ears. The look on mom's face iced the blood in my veins and I knew it was really bad. I flew from the room and charged upstairs, against the protests of everyone. I heard someone's feet thundering up the stairs after me, but didn't care - I had to know. I searched every room until I came to my own. Some officers were standing in my way.

"Move," I said.

They shook their heads sadly at me, but refused to move.

"Move, right now," I screamed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but shook it off. I didn't care anymore. I had to know what everyone was upset about. I took one menacing step towards the officers, my fists bunched at my sides.

"If you don't move out of my way, you're going over that banister," I whispered.

They looked at me as if I was nothing and I saw red. I flung myself at the nearest one and began wrestling with him until he landed on the floor. I scrambled up and threw the bedroom door open. The room was red. Red with blood. Angry red.

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing, it was like something out of a horror movie and I was the main star. All I could see was my dad laid lifelessly on the bed with his stomach eviscerated. His intestines were strewn all over the bed and floor. His chest lay flayed open like a fish. There was blood on the walls, the ceiling, the floor, the bed - everywhere. I collapsed to the floor and vomited, but I didn't cry. I had nothing. I was numb, angry and absolutely fucking pissed off right then. I wanted to murder someone. I knew who had done this - Edward fucking Masen.

I felt myself being lifted into someone's arms and carried downstairs. I was placed on the sofa where Chief Swan waited for me. I looked at him with dead eyes. He stared at me for the longest time and simply shook his head. That was it, my dad was worth more than a shake of the head.

"Why the fuck haven't you caught that bastard yet?" I exploded. "What is it going to take? Well? A dead cat and decapitated dog weren't enough were they? You had to let it escalate so that my dad is fucking murdered like a goddamn piece of fucking meat!"

"Bella, I'm sorry. We just couldn't find him. Every time we got close, he evaded us," he said softly.

"He evaded you?" I screamed. "He fucking _evaded_ you! Is that the fucking best that you have? You better find him before I fucking do Charlie, because if I get there first, there won't be a fucking body for you to clean up. I'll leave him in _fucking_ pieces," I screeched.

I turned away from and told everyone to get the fuck out. I didn't want them trampling all over the house. I knew I was being irrational, but I was so scared and angry. It had taken my dad to be killed like an animal before they really started to take everything seriously. Now my dad was gone. I would never have my midnight hot cocoa with him. I would never get to have an intelligent chat with him and have his never ending support over my choice to be a doctor. I was devastated and yet numb, but I still couldn't cry. What kind of daughter did that make me? I couldn't even cry at the death of my dad, my best friend and a man who meant the utmost world to me. I vowed this though, Edward Masen had better be able to hide well, for if I got hold of him, I would make good on my promise to Chief Charlie Swan - he would be left in pieces.

**Eeeek *runs and hides* sorry guys, but it had to get worse. **

**So our plot thickens as we move on, hope to see you all next time :-)**


	10. Chapter 13

***peeks out from under covers* I'm hoping everyone has forgiven me for killing off Emmett, I know he wasn't big in this story, but I've found a lot of Emmett lovers lately... **

**As ever, big love to my super special beta, sue273, for her amazing work**

**I own nothing except for the plot**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It took the doctor over two hours to calm my mom down. In the end, he had to sedate her and put her to bed. The sight of my dad butchered like a piece of meat on my bed was enough to send anyone into the bought of hysteria that she went into. I was surprised that I hadn't gone the same way, but I think it had got to the point that I was beyond the pain and the fear. I was pissed as hell.

My whole body shook with the rage that I felt building inside me. Every passing second that Edward wasn't caught fuelled my rage further. It went beyond wanting him to be caught. I wanted to kill him, maim him, make it hurt like hell. He was tearing my family apart. I began to fear for the life of my mom next. Would I come home from college one day to find her dead, too?

Jasper stayed by my side at all times.It was only as his Carlisle wanted to talk to him after sedating my mom that he left me alone.

"Jasper, I'm rather concerned about Bella. I don't think she's taking this as well as she appears to be. I know she's just lost her father, but she's acting like nothing has happened, and yet, I can see the anger in her eyes. I... just... please be careful, Jasper. Don't get us caught up in something we can't get out of," Carlisle sighed.

"What, Dad? You mean like the trouble you put us in that time," I heard Jasper hiss. "I will do whatever, _whatever_, it takes to protect Bella. At any cost to myself."

I watched as Jasper glared at Carlisle for a moment longer and then stalked off. Something was clearly striking a nerve between father and son, and I had a funny feeling it was me. I supposed Carlisle didn't want his only son caught up in all the drama of my life. But at the same time, was concerned for my health. He was a strange man, but an excellent doctor.

He and the police left some time later, saying that they were done, but I wasn't allowed back in my room. I looked at them as if they were born yesterday. There was no way that I wanted to be anywhere near that room. The sight of my dad dead was still burned into the back of my mind, popping up whenever I closed my eyes.

Jasper stayed with me, naturally. I sat on the couch next to him and stared blindly. I was still numb from the pain, but not from the rage. It still burned steadily inside me, like a pan of water just waiting to spill over the sides and unleash all my fury. I had never known anger like it, not once in my life had I felt the desire to physically take another life, and I wanted to take Edward's so badly, it unnerved me.

"Bells, please say something. You're scaring the living shit out of me," Jasper pleaded.

"Sorry, Jas, but I just don't have anything to say. I want Edward dead - by my hand. I can't believe someone I used to date could do something like this. I had no idea how truly fucked up he was," I whispered.

The tears started to fall from my eyes as I finally let the pain through. I sobbed until I felt like heaving everything in my stomach up. I sobbed until there was nothing left in me but rage. I cried all my hurt out so I had nothing but the rage left to focus on. I knew that, from somewhere, Edward was watching me; every move I made was being followed by his eyes. I could feel them, constantly burning into my back, staring at me, glaring.

I must have cried myself to sleep, for when I woke, daylight pierced my eyes. I felt exhausted and yet strangely refreshed, like my crying and sleep had lifted some weight off my shoulders. Jasper was nowhere to be found. Assuming he had gone for a walk again, I wandered upstairs to check on my mom. I found her fast asleep. I could just hear her snoring lightly. I smiled to myself, pleased that she wasn't troubled in her sleep. That, at least for a while, she could hide from the nightmare and awful images that were already flashing through my brain.

I tiptoed back out of the room and glanced toward my bedroom door. I felt sick, but made myself walk up to the door and push it open. The walls were as red as last night. The bed still soaked, although no longer dripping from the blood that soaked them. I could still my dad's sightless eyes staring at the ceiling. I slipped past the yellow tape in my way and looked around the room. I needed to see if anything was missing or if anything else had been disturbed. No doubt the police had missed something. They didn't seem to be very good at their job. They'd had weeks to find Edward and nothing, but he was never far away from me, I could feel it.

I looked around the room and noticed nothing out of place, and at the same time, everything looked out of place. My dresser table was untouched. My wardrobe had all its clothes inside. My drawers appeared normal. It was as I turned to leave the room, I noticed something about my hairbrush. The hair trapped in its bristles was a colour different to my own. It was bright red, short and, when I touched it, coarse.

My own hair was brown, soft, long and wavy. There was no way that the hair in my brush was mine. But Edward had brown hair, short and wavy, not red. It had been soft to the touch, I remembered that, not coarse like this was. No one in my family had red hair, not even Jasper. His was blonde. It puzzled me. I put the brush back, but continued to turn the thought over in my mind. Perhaps an answer would come to me.

I trundled back downstairs to find Jasper as he walked through the front door. He looked at me and smiled gently. I smiled back and headed to the kitchen. Jasper followed and simply watched me, waiting.

"What, Jas?" I muttered.

"Something smells about this, Bells. Something isn't right. It just feels wrong. How could he have known that we weren't going to be here, that anyone would have been home? He has to be somewhere nearby. Somewhere that he can keep an eye on the comings and goings of the house."

"I'd already figured that, Jas. There was no way that he could know I wouldn't turn up and one of the scenes of his little gifts if he hadn't always known where I was at that specific time."

"Okay, but where could he be? There isn't anyone on this street that won't have seen his picture on the news or in the papers. Is there anyone on this street on holiday?" he asked.

"Nope, everyone is home. The Denali's only go away early spring, Aro never goes on holiday and Felix and Marcus only go away in December. It's August, so everyone is here. It's a quiet street, so we all know what the other is doing in regard to looking after the houses," I replied.

Neither of us could come up with an idea as to how Edward knew what we were up to. I mentioned the hair in my brush to Jasper and he suggested that it could be a wig. Maybe that's how he was getting around, a disguise, as I had originally suggested to the police. Another bit of work I had figured out for them, but they took no notice of. They didn't want to hear the thoughts and opinions of an eighteen year old girl.

I thought back to the past week or two and tried to think if there was anyone with bright red hair on the street. The only one I could recall was an older man leaving Aro's house. It was rumoured Aro was gay, so chances were it was merely a gentleman caller, but it was possible. I made a mental note to pop round to Aro's later on and see what he remembered. He was an open and honest man. He knew what was happening at our house, so would no doubt be happy to recall his friend visiting and who he was.

I hoped that I was right and it was a new gentleman friend for Aro, because if I was wrong, it meant that Edward had been able to spy on me all this time, and Aro would have been none the wiser to what he was allowing a monster to do. Giving him access to watch me and slaughter my dad.

**So we reach the end of another chapter, I wonder if Aro will have any answers for us... ;-)**

**Until next time my lovelies xx**


	11. Chapter 14

**Hello again, looks like no one has killed me for letting Emmett die :) I wonder where we'll go this time ;)**

**Big hugs to my beta for all her support, sue273**

**As ever, I do not own twilight or any of it's characters**

**Chapter Fourteen**

It took a couple of days planning before I could get around to visiting Aro, with Mom swinging in between crying constantly and whimpering in her sedated sleeps. It was difficult to be able to leave the house long enough that she wouldn't wake and need me. The perfect time came late Friday evening when Mom went up to bed. I gave her a sedative with a slight extra to it and walked down to meet Jasper at the front door.

As I approached Aro's front door, I saw the curtains twitch and the door opened just as I raised my knuckles to rap on it.

"Evening, Bella. How nice to see you," Aro said, his voice soft and raspy from years of excessive smoking.

"Hello, Aro. May we come in for a moment? I believe you may be able to help me with something," I smiled at him.

Aro gestured for us to go inside. I silently prayed that he had something useful to tell me. I was running out of ideas; Aro was my last hope.

"Aro, please don't think me rude for what I'm about to ask, but it could be helpful to me, and, quite frankly, I am running out of options and avenues to go down," I sighed.

"Before you start, I just want to say, I am so, so sorry about Emmett, Bella. He was a fantastic man and a talented doctor, my dear. Now, in respect of your question, what is it I can help you with?"

"The person who has been visiting you, with the bright red hair, who is it?" I muttered.

"Is that it, my dear? To know who has been visiting me?" Aro laughed.

"I'm sorry, Aro. But my dad was killed in my room, and when I was looking through to see if anything was missing or moved, there were bright red hairs in my hairbrush. Then I remembered seeing someone with red hair go past the house a couple of times and I wondered if there was any chance it could be something important," I mumbled embarrassed.

"Oh, my dear! Don't be embarrassed. I appreciate how you must be feeling. Her name is Victoria. She has been helping me with some assisted living. I am getting old, child, and I've started needing some help. Mundane things, but the help makes things a little easier for me. She started about five days ago. She cooks dinners and freezes them for me, she does a little cleaning and that's about it. Oh, and she makes sure that I have food in the cupboards. She's a quiet and furtive little things, but she takes in everything. She spends a lot of time cleaning my windows for me," he chuckled.

I sighed deflated. She had not been the lead I had been hoping for. A part of me had hoped that maybe it was a man, and that man would be Edward.

"Oh, child. I am sorry. She's due round in the morning. She'll be making some dinners for me for the weekend and doing the windows again. Perhaps you would like to meet her?" Aro mused.

"Maybe, Aro. I'm taking care of mom a lot of the time, but I'll try and pop round to meet her. She sounds lovely."

Jasper and I left after that. Aro gave me a small hug and said that his door was always open to me. I had known him since I was a little girl. Every birthday and Christmas, he would be at the front door with a present for my mom, my dad and me. Usually some timeless piece of jewellery for my mom, some book on medicine for my dad, and always a new toy for me.

No one needed to fear him. He was gay, so was ridiculed and teased often. My parents ignored the whispered comments that he liked little boys. We knew it was bullshit. Aro was the kindest and most warm spirit I have ever come across. Nothing was too much trouble and he would listen to anyone that needed an ear to bend.

I wandered back to the house to find Mom was awake and pottering around the house. She looked at me, but said nothing, busying herself in the kitchen. I left her to it, but kept an ear out for any telltale signs that she was going into hysteria again.

I knew she couldn't help it. It wasn't every day that you lost the only man you had ever loved in such a horrid fashion. Mom had been with dad from when they were in high school. Teenage sweethearts everyone called them, and they were still very much in love until that day he was taken away from us.

"I don't know what to do now, Jas. I've run out of options. I've thought of every possibility, but nothing adds up. The red head was my last try," I whispered.

"Bells, there isn't any more we can do. We'll just have to plod on and hope that the police can find him. Don't worry. It's hard, but you've done all that you can," Jasper said, as he hugged me.

I was tired of fighting all the time, tired of waiting for whatever was going to happen next, tired of waiting for him to strike next and who I loved would be next. Already the Denali's had nothing to do with me because of their dog. It was all my fault, they said. If I hadn't been associated with the likes of Edward, then none of this would be happening. It made me sick to my stomach. Before I dated Edward, their daughter, Tanya, had been going out with Edward, and they'd had no objections to him then!

A part of me hoped that Edward would come after me and kill me. Then the nightmare would be over. I'd be gone and he'd have no reason to torture my family anymore. I wasn't sure how much more Mom could take. It was only a matter of time before she truly cracked under the immense pressure that she was under. The funeral home had been in touch repeatedly to sort of everything, but she never had the strength to discuss anything with them. I would have to do it. I knew what my dad had wanted - no one was to wear black. That was the only rule. Anyone wearing black would not be allowed to attend the funeral.

Jasper and I decided to meet this girl who had been helping Aro. It would be good to meet the person who was taking care of someone else that I cared deeply for. Aro was a good man, and deserved only the best when it came to his care.

Saturday soon came around, and once I had set Mom something to do that would take her mind off everything, we went round to Aro's. I knocked on the door repeatedly, but there was no answer. Weird. If Aro knew we were coming round, why would he go out? It was no matter, he'd told me years ago about the key he kept hidden behind the letter box.

Once inside, I nosied around the downstairs. I found meals in the freezer, but they were few. It looked as though Aro's help had not been yet. I looked at the windows and chuckled, this girl did like to clean them. They were gleaming so much I could see my reflection in them, even in broad daylight!

I asked Jasper to put the kettle on and get some coffee going, as no doubt Aro would be along shortly. I meandered upstairs. It had been a long time since I had been in the house and wanted to see if it was still all the same.

The bathroom was still the same light blue, the hallways white and the spare room was still a deep burgundy with black bedding. Aro would change the bed every month, even if no one stayed in the spare room. He always said that there was nothing better than climbing into a clean bed with the smell of freshly washed sheets meeting your nose.

I smiled to myself as I thought back to when I was a little girl and Aro laughing with me about his little clean sheets motto. I wandered off to what I assumed must be his room. I had never seen it. I didn't understand as a child, but, as I got older and heard the whispers, I realised why. He didn't want me and my innocent mouth to say I had been in Aro's bedroom, so many nasty people would misinterpret it.

I gently pushed open the door and gasped. The room was bright and open, the walls a yellow as bright as a sunflower, the bed was massive with pale orange sheets and the dressers were all made of oak and clearly varnished from their shine. The windows were clean with their curtains pinned back to let as much light into the room as possible.

I decided to be nosy and look through the wardrobe. I'd always been curious as to the type of clothes Aro wore around the house. There were shirts and jeans, trousers and dress shirts. A couple of smart suits and plain around-the-house shirts.

On the top shelf, I noticed a photo album and pulled it down. I flicked open to the first page and my breath was caught in my throat and tears pricked my eyes. There was a picture of me in my party dress - the one that I wore on my fifth birthday. My eyes were shining and my face full of laughter. It was the one year that Aro had been unable to make my birthday. He'd been sick, fighting cancer off. He didn't have the energy to deal with a buoyant child and all her presents.

My parents must have given him the picture. As I flipped through the pages, they were covered in pictures of me - birthdays, Christmases and New Years. All the years he had spent with us were documented in this album. All of us were happy. My parents' faces shined with love for one another, Aro laughing as he hoisted me above his shoulders, Aro and my dad wrapping each other in bear hugs and my mom appeared to be clapping in childish glee.

I felt the tears pouring down my face as I realised the love this man had for my family and me. He'd been there, one of the constants in my life. My dad often told me that Aro had once said him that I was the daughter he had never had.

**Hope you are all enjoying so far :) **


	12. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, time for the next installment.**

**Big love to my beta, sue273, for her amazing work.**

**As ever, I play, not own.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

I sat looking at the photos for a bit longer. It was only as I saw the shadow move across the floor that I noticed Jasper was standing there. He looked at me and frowned. I smiled and shook my head, saying that I was fine, and would explain later.

We wandered downstairs and waited a bit longer for Aro. It wasn't like him to be out for this long and there was still no sign of Victoria turning up to do her usual things for him. Unless they had gone shopping together as Aro needed to get out some more. He spent so much time locked away in the house that it was rare for any of us to see him out and about any more.

Mom had always said that he would end up a recluse. We had no idea why he had stopped coming round so much. He used to be over all the time. I thought it had something to do with me. I'd grown up and maybe he thought that I wouldn't want an old man around. But it was quite the opposite, even now, as a teenager entering adulthood, I still enjoyed spending time with him. He hadn't grown into a sullen old man. He was fun and made everything into a game, even the most mundane of house chores would be made into something much more enjoyable.

The clock in the living room struck two o'clock. We had been here for some time by that point, and I was starting to become worried about Aro. I rang the mobile that I had bought him last year. I made him keep it on him in case there was ever an emergency, whether it was his or our own.

I could hear it bleeping as it rang in my ear. I walked around the house until I came to the stairs and noticed it was coming from the basement. Jasper and I frowned at each other. I knew Aro avoided the basement like the plague. The steps were so steep he was terrified he would fall and no one would find him. It was then that my heart stopped - what if he had fallen? What if that was why he hadn't heard us come in?

I threw the basement door open and flipped the light switch. There lay Aro at the bottom of the steps not moving. My heart turned to ice as tears flooded my eyes. I raced down the stairs and kneeled beside him. Jasper knelt next to me and felt his throat. He looked at me and told me to call an ambulance. There was a pulse, but it was weak and thready.

I ran up the stairs and dialled 999 as I went. The operator asked if she could put me on hold while she contacted the relevant people. I said yes, but be quick.

"Hello, emergency services," a disembodied voice answered.

"Yes, I need an ambulance to one-six-three Low Lane, Leeds, My neighbour has fallen down the basement stairs and he's unconscious. He has a pulse, but it's very weak. Please hurry!" I pleaded.

"Okay, miss, I am sending an ambulance now. They should be with you in ten minutes. I've told them the situation and they are making their way as fast as possible. Whatever you do, do _not_ move him. Wait outside for the ambulance. Is there someone who can stay with him while you wait?" the operator asked.

"Yes, my boyfriend is here with me. I'll tell him to stay down there." I flipped my phone shut and shouted as Jasper to stay with Aro while I waited for the ambulance.

I heard no reply, but knew he had heard me. I waited outside for the ambulance to arrive. Every second that passed, I became more and more panicked. I was scared to death that he wouldn't make it. I only hoped that the ambulance would be here quickly.

Five minutes passed before I heard the sirens of the approaching ambulance. It screeched to a halt outside the house. I led them to the basement as I filled them in on what happened. They knelt beside Aro and felt for his pulse. It was still there, but getting weaker and weaker. They strapped him to a back board with a neck brace and rushed him to the ambulance.

They said they were taking him to LGI. I ran back to my house and jumped into the car. Jasper slid in beside. I sped off the drive and raced towards the hospital. There were all sorts of thoughts running through my head as I drove. I knew that if he didn't make it, it would break my heart. I couldn't stand to lose another loved man from my life. He had been like a second father to me; losing him would be devastating.

I pulled up outside the hospital and headed for the reception area. The receptionist said they had arrived and the doctors were examining him to decide the best course of action. I wasn't allowed to see him, but I was allowed to wait on the ward floor until told. She told Aro was on Ward Two - the ICU wing.

Jasper and I sat in the waiting area until a doctor came out. I caught his attention and asked if he knew where Aro was.

"He's in the room I've just come from. Are you family?" he asked.

"I'm his daughter," I said. I knew that if I wasn't family, they wouldn't tell me anything.

"Okay, he has extensive injuries to his back and head. It looks as though there are some broken ribs, his right leg is broken and he has a crushed vertebrae. He also appears to have some swelling on his brain. I'm arranging for him to be taken to theatre immediately. If we don't operate now, he'll die. We will do everything possible for him. For now, sit tight. I'm afraid you can't see him yet."

With that the doctor left. I sank into the chair and cried. Jasper held me, but I felt so cold, numb even. So many injuries to an old man, it was a miracle he hadn't died in the basement. I could only sit and wait until he came out of surgery. I didn't see the figure standing at the end of the hall - the girl with flame red hair.

**Hmmm... so, is Victoria a part of this, or is she just an innocent party? I guess you'll find out soon enough :)**


	13. Chapter 16

**I hope everyone is liking it so far, yes, in answer to some of the PM messages I've had, Edward will be caught... but when?**

**This chapter is for kouga's older woman, hoping that you are feeling much better :)**

**Big love to my beta, sue273, you truly are amazing.**

**I own nothing to do with twilight or it's characters.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Aro was in surgery for twelve hours before he was brought to his room on ICU. I watched as they wheeled him past. His right leg was hooked up to some metal contraption with rods going into it. His head was bandaged and his face was purple with bruising - he looked a complete mess.

The doctor came back down the hall and said that the surgery had gone well. The swelling in his brain had been reduced, and if it didn't come back, it was a stronger sign of recovery.

"However, we have no idea how long he had been like that, or if the swelling has cut off any major supply of blood to his brain. If it has, then there may be a chance of some brain damage. We won't know until he wakes up. For the time being, we have put him in a medical-induced coma, so that his body can heal easier. Without him waking and trying to move around, his body and brain will have a better chance of healing. For now, it's just a waiting game. Once the nurses have finished getting him settled, you can go in and sit with him," the doctor said.

The nurses left a short while later. I sat in the chair next to the bed and held his hand. He looked so small with all the machines around him and everything bleeping away. I could barely see his face for the bandages and the bruising.

Jasper muttered that he was off to find some coffee for us. I didn't particularly want any, but appreciated him giving me some time alone with Aro.

"Christ, Aro. What have you gone and done this time? You're in a right state. All battered and bruised. I know you can hear me, Aro, and you better be listening to me, because if you don't make it out of this, I will personally come find you and kick your arse to Hell and back," I whispered chuckling.

I sat a while longer until Jasper returned with two cups of coffee. It tasted bitter but strong, just the hit I needed. I asked Jasper to sit with Aro while I went for a walk. I needed to try and clear my head a bit as everything had happened so fast.

I wandered out of the room and down the corridor, following the signs that read "cafe" on them. I wasn't overly hungry, but knew I'd need to eat at some point. It was as I was walking down to the cafe that I spotted a red headed figure - flame red hair.

I rushed down the hall to catch up with her. I hoped it was Victoria and if she could help me find out what had happened to Aro. I wondered if maybe she hadn't told anyone because she was the helper and they might blame her. I wasn't angry. I just needed to know what had happened.

But when I turned the corner where she went, she'd disappeared. There was no sign of her. I walked up to the receptionist's desk and asked if she had seen a girl with flame red hair go rushing past, but she hadn't seen anyone. I frowned, puzzled by it all. I went back to the room Aro was in to find Jasper standing at the window looking out.

"Jasper, I think I just saw Victoria. A girl went rushing down the corridor, but before I could catch up with her, she'd vanished. It was really weird," I frowned.

"Perhaps she ducked into one of the rooms, Bells," he murmured.

"What is it, Jas? You're quiet all of a sudden," I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about you and the effect this is all having on you," he said, looking at me.

"I'm okay, for now. I want to go back to Aro's house and see if there's anything to explain what happened. Aro hated that basement and would never have gone down it unless there was an emergency."

"Okay, do you want to go now?"

"Yes. There's nothing more I can do for Aro right now. It's best that he recuperates in peace."

Jasper smiled and hugged me. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips and we set off for the car. It was the basement I was interested in. There was no way Aro would go down there willingly - unless it was life or death. I wanted to look around and see if there was something down there that would cause him to go look.

As I drove, I thought back to Victoria. I had never met the girl, so it was completely possible that the red haired one I'd seen today was not her. But I wasn't convinced. Yet, I had no idea why she would be at the hospital looking for Aro, and then disappear the moment she saw me. She had nothing to fear from me. Then it struck me. How could she have known what I looked like unless she had seen the pictures in Aro's wardrobe? And considering I knew nothing about them, I couldn't imagine him showing them to a stranger, whether she worked for him or not. Everything grew stranger by the minute. None of it made any sense.

I pulled up outside Aro's house, and sat and thought for a minute. Although, the more I did, the more confused I became. I decided it would be best to go inside and have a look at the basement to see if there was anything to be found.

There was no one around, not even the police, but I guessed that an old man falling down the stairs wasn't all that uncommon. It was easier for me to look around if there were none, so I looked on it as a bonus for now. Even though he lived next to me, I was mildly surprised that Charlie Swan wasn't banging on my door to talk to me.

I wandered down to the basement, flipped the switch at the top and made my way down the stairs. For someone as young as I was, even I found it difficult to navigate the steps they were that steep.

I reached the bottom and could see where Aro had lain. There was blood on the floor from what I assumed was from his head injury. I poked around, but didn't find anything down there. Everything was covered in dust from years of neglect.

It was as I turned to go that I noticed some of the dust on the floor had been disturbed. I looked at the path I had taken to make sure it wasn't my own feet making the tracks, but they were coming from the other end of the room, as if someone had already been down here.

I looked around for a window of some kind - nothing. No way for anyone to get in. So how on earth had those footprints gotten there? I walked over and found a patch of prints all huddled together, like someone had been pacing, or in the same spot for a while, but shuffling around.

I called Jasper down. He looked at the steps and just shrugged. I looked at him, but he was saying that he had no idea how they would be there with no steps leading to that area. Jasper was unusually subdued and barely talking to me. I was concerned that he was getting in too deep with everything that was happening to me.

I left the basement and walked back out the front door. Jasper followed behind and I turned to lock the door behind me. I didn't want kids wandering in thinking that they could have a party. I hid the key back in its place and meandered back to my own house. Mom was pottering around with the same glazed look in her eyes that told me she wasn't really there, just making the motions.

I led Jasper upstairs where I sat him on the bed next to me and made him tell me what was the problem with him. He had been quiet since we have found Aro and it was really starting to make me worry.

"Bells... I don't think Aro fell, at least not accidentally," he murmured.

"What do you mean, Jas?"

"I'm wondering if maybe he was pushed. He was too far away from the stairs to have fallen naturally, he would have been slumped at the bottom. Instead, he was a couple of feet away from them, like he had bounced. A man of his age would not bounce like you or I would."

"Do you think this Victoria could have something to do with it? I was thinking in the car, why would she run away from me, when she has no idea what I look like?" I said.

"You're right! She must have something to do with this, I can feel it. Also, the doctor came in while you were walking. I said I was your boyfriend and that you had gone for a walk. He asked me to tell you that they found an unusual injury on Aro, and wanted to know if you knew of any piercings he may have had," he replied.

I sat and pondered it. Aro was never one for piercings. He'd had one ear done in his younger years and had only kept it because he loved telling people how weird he was growing up.

"Jas, what kind of an injury was it?" I queried.

"Two small wounds on his neck, close together," he responded.

I walked over to my window to think. I stared out of the window looking over the street that I had spent my life on. How could someone do this to a man so kind he would have done anything for anyone? Something flashed to my left. I saw a figure hurrying down the road - towards my house. I couldn't see their face, but I knew by the coppery unruly hair who it was - Edward.

**Oooooh, so why has Edward only just returned now? What is Victoria's story in it all? Is she friend or foe?**


	14. Chapter 17

**Ok guys, this is it, the truth will be out, but it is not the end, not by a long shot ;)**

**Thanks muchly to my ever brilliant beta, sue273, you are the best**

**As ever, I only play ;)**

**Chapter Seventeen**

I felt myself pale as Edward stopped and looked straight at me. He knew I was there and was coming for me. I could feel it. Suddenly, it all clicked into place. Victoria was in line with Edward. She had acted as Aro's helper to spy on me, so that he would know when I was and wasn't in the house.

I turned and fled out of my room and raced for the stairs. I heard the front door fly open and Mom screamed. As I took the stairs two at a time, I saw Edward had Mom with a knife to her throat. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared. Mom's eyes were wide with fear and she was trembling. I could see a bead of blood trickling down her neck as the blade cut into her.

My heart stilled as I slowly watched the scene play before my eyes. He threw Mom forward. She tripped and fell to the floor as Edward knelt above her and stabbed her in the back. Her scream of agony tore through me.

I noticed Jasper was over by the arch that led to the kitchen. He stood there looking impassive, as if the scene before him didn't affect him. I sobbed as I watched my mom's blood turn the carpet red and she moaned in pain. Edward looked at me with a mad expression in his eyes. He was enjoying it, watching me in pain as my mom's life slowly ebbed away. I hoped that she would hold on and fight for me - fight to stay alive.

It was as Edward moved toward me that Jasper sprang to life. I heard him snarl behind me and jump between us. Edward stopped and looked at him with confusion, and then smiled. It was a smile that lacked all warmth and life - he was planning something. I could almost see the cogs turning in his mind.

Edward raised him arm toward Jasper and turned it over, his inside wrist facing upwards. Jasper stared and backed away slowly as he made sure I pushed back with him. Edward kept that cold and nasty smile on his face as Victoria appeared by his side. I couldn't understand the exchange that happened between Jasper and Edward, but whatever it was, I knew it was bad - really bad.

"Bells, go into the kitchen and wait for me there. Don't come out, no matter what you hear," Jasper whispered harshly at me.

"No, Jas, I'm not leaving you!" I sobbed.

"Tough! Go Bella. I can't deal with this and take care of you as well!"

I looked at him in shock. Jasper had never spoken to me like that before. He was harsh and rude, nasty even. He looked at me and shook his head. He nodded towards the kitchen and gave me a shove towards it. I lumbered off, but kept my eyes on them all. He had told me to stay in the kitchen, not that I had to stop looking.

He glared at me and rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. I watched as Edward and Victoria advanced on Jasper hand in hand. I tried to focus on what happened, but the second I blinked, Edward and Victoria were right in front of me. I stumbled back at their closeness, but I wasn't fast enough. I felt Edward's vice-like grip grasp my throat and slam me to the floor and Victoria pinned my legs down. I had no idea what was happening until I felt searing pain on my wrist, then fire ignited in my veins.

I writhed and screamed in agony as the fire grew more intense. I could hear crashing and shouting, and a squeal of pain until all was silent. I began to struggle to breathe and my limbs stiffened. Jasper knelt over me crying. Whatever it was that was happening to me, there was no going back. I could feel it.

"I'm sorry, Bella, so sorry! I should have protected you! Hang on, you'll get through this. I'll help you, it's going to be okay," he sobbed.

Slowly the fire began to subside, but I was dizzy and confused. I ached all over and yet I felt weightless. I blinked a few times and everything was so bright and clear, like I had opened my eyes for the first time.

"I... I... What... Jas?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Bells, I should have told you ages ago. I'm not like other people. I'm... different," Jasper whispered back.

"Diff... Different how? I don't understand!"

"It's like... Um... I can't explain it, Bella. It's too awkward. It's better if I show you. Remember how you blinked and then Victoria and Edward were right in front of you? Get up and walk to the other end of the kitchen," he said.

I looked at him as if he were stupid, but got up and complied. The second I thought of going to the other end of the kitchen I was already there. I couldn't remember even moving my legs. I walked back to Jasper and then same thing happened. I was there in the blink of eye.

"Bella, Victoria and I... we are... I am... Well, Edward, too. We're... vampires. And now you are, too."

**Phew... Bet no one was expecting that huh? To be fair, I had this idea in my brain for a while, but couldn't decide if I would be able to write it well enough that no one would guess too early. So hopefully, you are all surprised :)**

**Until next time my beauties.**


	15. Chapter 18

**Hello, here we are again, getting deeper and deeper into things.**

**Thanks and love to my beta, sue273, for her help in my work.**

**As ever, I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

I looked at Jasper like he was insane, and yet, at the same time, it all made sense. There was no way it was possible that anyone could move as fast as what Edward and Victoria moved—or I had moved. It just wasn't humanly possible!

I struggled to think of myself as one of these creatures. I had read the stories as a child and knew all the myths—blood drinking, staking, banned from sunlight. They couldn't be true though, Victoria had been visiting Aro during the day, so the sunlight thing couldn't be right. Staking might possibly still be true, along with the blood drinking—that was most likely.

I walked around the room trying to wrap my head around everything, or rather, I zipped around the room. I stopped dead and suddenly remember my mom. She was laid in the living room bleeding, and here I was being selfish and thinking about my own problems. I raced back into the living room and found her, alive, barely, but alive nonetheless.

I picked her up and we ran to the hospital, mom in my arms. Slamming through the doors, I screamed for someone to help me. I shouted to the doctors who came running over that she had been stabbed. I couldn't give them any other details, wriggling my way out of them by saying I had come home and found her like that.

They took her through to theatre and I waited while the clock ticked. Every second of not knowing if she was alive or dead made me more and more angry. I would kill Edward for it, no matter what it took, or how long I had to hunt for him, and Victoria as well. I would kill them both—slowly.

The doctor finally emerged from the theatre. He said that he had done everything he could and the rest was up to her. She had slipped into a deep coma. Whether or not she woke up was down to her, she had to fight it. They left us alone after that. I slumped back into my chair as his words hit home. My mom, the only parent I had left, might never wake up, I may never see her smile, or laugh, or bake, or sit and watch horror movies with her until we hid behind pillows.

I felt Jasper's arm slide around me, but I was numb. The only feeling I had left to feel was hatred. I would hunt for Edward and Victoria until my mom woke up. I refused to believe that she wouldn't. She was a fighter and I knew she would make it. My mom didn't know the meaning of giving up. It wasn't in her nature to surrender.

I looked at Jasper and he nodded; he knew what we had to do. Now, I had the strength and speed to take care of both the cowards who had invaded my quiet and peaceful life. I would rip them into pieces.

Jasper motioned for me to follow him as he got up and left the hospital. Outside, he filled me in on the basics of what I had to know.

"Bella, there are some things you need to be told. No, sunlight does not hurt us, but it makes us stand out. We are paler to others, very pale. We have to drink blood to survive, but many of us have discovered that animal blood will sustain us just as well as human blood. It also means we don't have to kill anyone. We are fast and strong, but we can be killed. Staking is a no-no, as our skin is too strong, but we can be ripped apart. Literally," Jasper informed me.

I nodded and carried on, but he stopped me again.

"In mention of the blood, you need to feed. You are only a few hours old, your throat should be burning."

"Not really," I said, "it only bothers me a little."

Jasper looked at me in wonder. Clearly, I was meant to be rolling around on the floor in agony.

"You should be screaming for blood by now. Come, we should feed anyway, we're going to need out strength, especially me. You are classed as a newborn, so you will have an immense surge of strength, rendering anyone in your path in danger. I'm a few centuries older, so although I am strong, for now, you are stronger," Jasper said, as we raced off.

We stopped at a wooded area. Jasper told me to smell out whatever smelt good, hunt it, and take it down. The rest would come naturally. I followed my nose and picked up a delicious scent. I had no idea what it was, but it smelled amazing. As I stalked deeper into the woods, the smell got stronger. My mouth watered at the thought.

It was only as I came to a small clearing I realised what I had been smelling was a human child. I clasped my hands over my mouth in fear, held my breath, and ran away.

Jasper chased me, catching up with me a few feet later.

"Bella, what the hell just happened there?" Jasper shouted at me.

"Nothing, I realised I was smelling a child, held my breath and ran off. There was no way I was going to kill a child," I shouted back.

"You what?! You held your breath and ran? Just like that?" I nodded at him. "There is no way that could have happened. You should have been taken over by the bloodlust and pounced!"

I was afraid by that point. He was making me sound like I should be some kind of monster. I didn't want to be a monster. Yes, I wanted to kill Edward, but from everything that he had done to me, I didn't see that as unreasonable. But to kill a child? It had done nothing to me, so why would I have wanted to drain it?

As Jasper rambled on, I picked up another scent, not as delicious, but not bad either. I followed it and happened upon a deer as it was prancing around. I slid behind a tree which made me able to get closer without it seeing me. Once I was near enough, I zipped across to it, tackled it to the ground and sank my teeth into its neck. Hot blood spurted into my mouth and I groaned in pleasure at the sweet release. The burning that had begun in my throat subsided as I drank more.

Once the deer's heart stopped beating, I sat back and wiped my mouth. Jasper found me and smiled. He was obviously pleased with me. I smiled back and felt immensely proud of myself. I had defied the norm of eating a human simply because it smelt so good, and took down a deer by myself.

I quickly sobered up as I remembered the task at hand. I had a lot to do before I could go back to Mom. I wouldn't go back until they were gone and they could no longer harm us.

"Jasper, why haven't you noticed before that Edward was a vampire? Surely you would have been able to notice?" I asked, as we went back to my house.

"I don't think he was before Victoria, as I definitely would have noticed. I'm guessing that she turned him, whether or not to his will, I have no idea. No doubt he had no idea until it was done. Unless he has known about our kind for some time."

Once back at the house, I cleared up a bit as we thought about what we were going to do for a plan of action. We had no idea about where they were, or if they had even stuck around. Setting up a bait could be of use to us, but only if we were extremely careful. No doubt Edward and Victoria would be able to sense if I was a vampire if I was too close to them.

Perhaps to send out a message somehow that I had died. They would think that I hadn't survived, which I was guessing was what Edward wanted. Now, he would think that he had got his wish. That Jasper had not been able to save me and my body had rejected the venom.

We sat and formulated the plan over and over, until it was perfectly set out in our minds. Jasper would send out a message to everyone he knew, to find Edward and Victoria, to say that some human girl in Leeds had been killed and had teeth marks on her wrist. They would then think I was dead.

I had read somewhere that most criminals returned to the scene of their crime, to see their own handiwork. I knew that Edward would need to return, to see that I was dead and be able to gloat to himself that he had finally gotten to me.

Little knowing that I would be hiding in the meadows, the ones where Jasper and I had first made love. I would be able to sense if they were there and return, then it would be a fight-to the finish. There was no way that I was letting them walk out of my house alive. Or in their case—in one piece.

**Ooooh, so now we head to the point everyone has been waiting for. It's time Bella got something back on everything that has been done to her, but is she that person?**

**Leave me love :)**


	16. Chapter 19

**No words, let's just get started.**

**Hugs for my beta, sue273, you are a star.**

**As ever, I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

The message was sent and before long, every vampire within a three hundred mile radius thought that a human girl had been murdered by a vampire. We knew it was only a matter of time before we got wind that they were returning. Thankfully, we didn't have to wait long.

Carlisle, Jasper's dad, had heard from one of his old friends that they were making the journey back to the house, to see if I was truly dead. So yeah, it turned out Carlisle was a vampire also. Things just got weirder and weirder sometimes.

It was arranged that I would be sent to the meadows that night to wait. There was no telling if they were going to arrive that night or the next day, but it was best if I wasn't anywhere near the house. We couldn't risk them finding out that I was alive, well, in the best sense of the word, considering my heart no longer beat.

I sat patiently in the meadows, waiting, hoping that they would come tonight. I didn't mind waiting in the meadows. I had some good memories to ponder over while I waited, but at the same time, I wanted to finish it. I wanted the nightmare to end, so that Mom could go on living a normal life. Even though dad was no longer with us, she would be able to go on. Afterall, she was a fighter.

It wasn't long before I got the feeling that they were here. I could smell something was out of place as what I had been smelling changed. Now something smelt foreign—I knew it was them. They had arrived. I gave it a couple more minutes before setting off. I needed to give them sufficient time to get to the house. I couldn't blow my timing because I knew I wouldn't get another chance like this one.

I arrived at my house and listened for any movement inside. I could hear them talking to each other. Giggling about the blood stain on the carpet, that they had killed my mom. I smiled to myself—she wasn't dead. I wasted no time for I knew they would sense I was here before long. I threw open the front door and took pleasure in watching them whirl around and stared bug-eyed at me.

Jasper came sauntering down the stairs in his laziest walk as if he had all the time in the world and nothing bothered him about them being there. They quickly realised they had been duped and tried to make for the door. I whirled around, shut it and did my zippy thing so I was right in front of them. Victoria gasped and Edward looked like his eyes were going to pop out.

I was confused, but didn't let them see that. Surely Edward had figured out that if I wasn't dead, I must have been changed. From what Jasper had told me, no one had survived being bitten without being turned. Maybe he didn't think he'd bit me hard enough. Either way, I didn't care. I now had the power to take him out, and that was exactly what I was going to do.

I threw Victoria to one side for Jasper to either deal with, or subdue, I wasn't bothered. As far as I was concerned, she was a spare part for the moment. Edward was mine and I was going to make him suffer.

I tossed him to the other end of the room while running and slammed him to the floor. I took great pleasure in watching his face crack—literally- like a china doll. I flung him into the kitchen and across into the giant American-style fridge we had. Naturally it smashed, just like I was going to make Edward smash.

I could hear squealing from the living room, but I paid no attention. Jasper could do with her as he pleased. I had my fun in front of me. I was going to enjoy every single second of it.

I remembered what Jasper had told me about pulling them to pieces. I took hold of an arm and pulled with every ounce of strength I had. There was a horrible screeching metal sound, then I stumbled away with his arm in my grasp. I chucked it to the floor and relished the look of pure horror on his face.

He knew he was in trouble, I could smell it on him. He was terrified, I was ecstatic. I took the other arm as he flailed around trying to throw me off him. I was too strong, my newborn strength outmatched him in a way that left him like a defenceless child.

I paused as a movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. The arm I had ripped from Edward was somehow making its way back to him, dragging itself with the fingers. I was fascinated. This meant that I could torture him endlessly. I grinned to myself and waited until the arm had reattached itself.

Jasper tore into the room dragging Victoria by her precious hair. She was cursing a blue streak, threatening us both. I laughed at them, it was almost comical.

"Bella, it's time we ended this. Let's get rid and be done with it. I'll make a fire as the pieces have to be burned," Jasper muttered.

"But, Jas, I was beginning to have fun. I've seen Edward's arm attach itself. I can do this over and over again!" I giggled with glee," This is so much fun."

"Oh Bella, look at yourself. You're taking pleasure in torturing another person," Jasper sighed.

"This," I pointed at Edward, "is not a person. He's a monster. He ripped Daddy open like a fucking fish!" I screamed.

"Yes, he did. But do you want to be just like him? Taking pleasure in making him suffer? What's the point Bella? It will change nothing. You'll feel satisfied for now, but later, it will hit you. You'll be a monster. Just like them!"

I looked at him and realised he was right! I was taking glee in another's misery. I was becoming the one thing I had never wanted to be. I wasn't a monster. I was Isabella, eighteen years old, college student and going to be a doctor. Not some blood-drinking monster.

I turned from them all and hurled myself from the kitchen, from the house, and went back to the hospital. I didn't kill Edward. I hadn't finished it. Not yet anyway. I just needed some time to myself. I wanted him dead and gone, but I knew that if I let him go, he would eventually come back. It would only ever be a matter of time. Days, months, years or decades. Eventually, he would try again.

I found my mom's room and wandered in. She was alseep, in her coma, but she was breathing on her own, which I knew was meant to be a good sign. I stood over her and merely watched. I had never known how beautiful my mom was before.

I gazed at her until with a flicker her eyelids moved. Her eyes opened and she looked right at me. I saw the softest smile as she looked right back at me, not dazed or confused. She looked at me as if she could see right into me.

"Go, Bella. Finish it," she whispered.

I nodded. She knew what I meant to do. It was time to put a stop to all our misery, all our pain, and I knew that at the end of it all, my mom would be there waiting for me. So would Jasper. My mom would accept me, and Jasper would love me. Like I loved him. We had forever and after. I had one last thing to do. The time had come—Edward and Victoria had to die.

**Ok, so, no one has tried to stone me to death yet. Yes, I am dragging it out, but if you like it, you'll bear with it.**

**kougas older woman- I am prolonging for your addiction to be fed properly :)**


End file.
